Final Destiny, New Beginings
by FortressMaximus
Summary: The team of 01 Digimon faces what could be their final battle as DigiDestined. Their greatest foe returns and for one final time Earth and the DigiWorld hangs in the balance. Can t,hey find the strength to save thier adopted world one more time? And if so
1. Final Destiny, New Beginings

Authors Notes!  
1) I don't own Digimon. Wish I did, but I don't. So don't sue.   
2) This is my first DigiFic and the story takes place around three years after the end of 02. Everyone is about to hit their 20's but T.K. and Kari are close to/if not 17 or so. I haven't seen the end of 02 yet so I apologize in advance for any major continuity errors.  
3) There are several Digimon especially created for this work. Detailed descriptions will be forthcoming; I'm just going to take the time and do it right. On a similar note; if these Digimon are close to or named the same as existing Digimon that have not been seen on Fox then I apologize for the similarity. The DigiDestined are in their outfits from 02 for the moment.   
4) There's cussing in this folks! WARNING: Two different Digidestined say the "F" word, but it's situations that really call for it. Also someone is called a S.O.B so if you want to read a toned-down copy e-mail me.   
5) Thanks for reading and I LOVE feedback. Please let me know what you think!!  
Fortress  
  
Final Destinies, New Beginnings  
  
The eight Digimon stood there, eyes filled with unwanted tears as the last  
of their human friends' strength gave out and each one slumped to the floor underneath the glass dome, the normal sparkle of life in their eyes reduced to a dull glaze as the machine above drained them of their very souls. Pounding on their own prison, each Digimon called out to their human friend and partner in a desperate attempt to stir them awake.  
  
"Mimi!!" shouted Palamon, the tears and anguish in her voice tangible enough to touch.  
"Come on Joe! Don't lie down on the job now!" yelled Gomamon, unable to keep the fear from creeping into his last ditch taunt.  
"Kari, please. You can't leave me..not after all we've been through..." muttered Gatomon, her normal confident tone replaced by something mournful and resigned.  
"T.K. please. Wake up!" cried Patamon as he was too overwhelmed to hover and stood on the floor unable to--no matter how hard the tried otherwise-take his eyes from the peaceful form of T.K. as the young man rested against his brother.  
"Matt..please. You've got to try to wake up. Your friends are counting on  
you!"  
"Tai. Listen to Gabumon. You and Matt have to wake up!" demanded Agumon as Tai's body collapsed to the floor, eyes closed in unconsciousness  
"Sora! Please..you have to get up now!" cried Biyomon as Sora's hat-worn this once for old times' sake-off her still form and rolled to a stop several feet away.  
"Come on Izzy! There's got to be a logical way out of this!" Tentamon  
shouted, but the challenge to his friend went unanswered.  
  
"SILENCE!"  
  
Falling quiet, the Digimon looked around at Myotismon, and if looks could  
kill the Dark Digimon would be de-complied before he knew what had happened.  
  
"You miserable fools are in no position to help! I and I alone hold  
the fate of your friends in my hands and I have decided that they must die!  
  
"I don't know how your alive Myotismon, but I swear you'll pay for this even if it takes all my nine lives!!"  
  
Kneeling down, Myotismon sneered at Gatomon, the look on her face brought an evil smile to his own. "Oh..is this the point where I am supposed to be scared?" he teased, laughing at her scornful appearance. "It was really too easy Gatomon, to trap you and your pitiful DigiDestined like this. All it took was a simple faked message from Genni, wanting to see you once more in his final hours. And as I predicted you rushed back to the Digital World. But you did not expect to end up here in my new castle did you?" Tapping the glass in front of Gatomon, the Dark Lord smirked and continued.."Separated from your friends, their Digivices out of reach, and with my anti-Digivolving dome in place, you don't seem to have a very good hand to play do you Gatomon?" and with that last taunt he laughed, the sound akin to fingernails on a chalkboard.  
  
Myotismon stood and took another glance at the large pair of globes suspended over the umbrella-like dome that held the unconscious humans. One was full of white binary energy, drained from the captive Digimon behind him. Beside that, another globe pulsed with rainbow colored energy stolen from the bodies of the human children who had saved the Digital World so long ago as the Digidestined. Turning, he again faced the captive Digimon.. "It was so easy to steal your digivolving energy, and when I combine that with the life force of the humans, I will reach a level of power greater than Apocalmon himself! And you.." he glared right at Gatomon, her betrayal still fresh in the forefront of his mind even after all this time...."you will have to stand by and watch her die, just like you did Wizardmon!" and with the he laughed long and hard as the bitter sound filled the room and seemed to echo everywhere at once. Slowly the evil Digimon turned back to watch the DigiDestined in their final minutes of life.   
  
Smiling ever so smugly, Myotismon walked over to a control panel and with a  
flick of a switch began to mix and blend the digital and life force energies  
captured from his foes. It would only take a few moments then...he would  
rule all.  
  
Eternally.  
  
Gabumon blinked as he saw a mix of emotions rush across Gatomon's face and none of them were something he ever wanted to experience firsthand. Anger,  
rage, loss, sadness..all of these feelings welt up from the feline Digimon's heart and consumed her. But, beyond all the others, one emotion stood out from everything else: hate. Pure..unwavering.. hate. He was about to reach out a paw to calm Gatomon down when he smelled the first whiff of ozone as the scent started to grow in intensity. Distracted by the odor, Gabumon missed Patamons' shocked look as he heard the faint crackle of energy as an aura of golden color pulsed around the feline Digimon.  
  
"Get down!" yelled the small Digimon as he plowed into Gabumon and the two  
tumbled into the others, shoving them as far away as they could to keep them  
safe from what was about to happen.  
  
"LIGHTING PAW!!"  
  
Screaming her attack, Gatomon unleashed the most powerful surge of energy she had ever created as her fist slammed into the dome, shattering the  
material into a thousand pieces flying in every direction at once. Some of  
the shards flew into the back of Myotismon, caught completely off guard by  
the hate-fueled attack. Crumpling in pain, the dark Digimon struggled to pull  
the objects from his body as each successful attempt made even such a  
powerful Digimon as himself wince.  
  
More pieces flew upwards, shattering the globe that held the combined  
energies that was to bathe Myotismon in their merged power. Now freed of  
their confinement, the life energies flowed back to the prone humans  
lying on the cold stone floor below. However, as a side effect, the digital energy  
was dragged along as well infusing the DigiDestined with energies they never expected to possess.  
  
"KARI!" shouted Gatomon as she and the other Digimon rushed over to their  
fallen friends and tried to comfort them as they shuddered somewhere between  
life and death. Each of their chests glowed, then flickered, with the sign  
of their crests.  
  
"No..I won't let you..stop me again!" shouted Myotismon as he slowly rose to his feet. "Crimson Lighting!!" Upon command, the deadly attack arced out, sweeping the standing Digimon away from their prone human friends.  
  
Impacting against the far wall of the enclosure, the Digimon slumped to the  
ground, stunned by the attack. Shaken, each began to rise, trying to form some manner of counterattack against Myotismon in the desperate hope to give their human friends time to recover.  
  
Laughing, Myotismon stood and slowly advanced on the still-rattled Digimon, his fists glowing with power. "Now it ends Digimon.It ends for you and for me..the beginning!" and with a smirk of confidence he raised his hand to deliver the final blow. "Crimson...."  
  
But so focused was Myotismon, he failed to notice one DigiDestioned open  
his eyes and with a gesture of pure instinct robbed the Dark Lord of his  
victory.  
  
"Shield of Friendship!"  
  
"Lighting!" finished Myotismon but it was too late; a shield erected itself  
between Myotismon and the Digimon, blocking the attack and causing both Dark  
Lord and Digimon to turn and stare agape at the sight before them.  
  
Matt staggered to his feet, keeping one hand in the gesture he used to  
create the shield as the other helped T.K. to his feet as well. Seconds  
later, Mimi helped Joe as Tai and Sora helped Izzy to his feet as well. Kari  
was a bit slower to respond but with Tai's help was able to get on her feet  
if still a bit unsteady.  
  
"Matt..how did you..?"  
  
"Beats me Joe! I just saw Myotismon going to attack and I..I heard these  
words in my head and I just..reacted.."  
  
"This is scientifically impossible!"  
  
"I don't know Izzy. If Matt's doing it then maybe someone should discuss  
redoing the definition of impossible!"  
  
Nodding in agreement with Sora's observation, T.K. held onto Kari gently as  
Myotismon glared at those who dared to oppose him.   
  
"This is impossible! You can not be doing this!"  
  
Sneering, it was T.K. who answered. "Well we are you jerk and we're going  
to stop you from hurting our friends and the Digital World ever again"  
  
"Foolish child! Grisly Wing!!"  
  
As the swarm of bats flew towards T.K., it was Joe's voice that rang out  
now.  
  
"Cross of Reliability!!"  
  
Erupting from within Joe, the glowing white cross shot forth, plowing  
through the swarm and destroyed them utterly and then it plunged into  
Myotismon's skin, searing him with the image of the attack as he stumbled  
back.  
  
"AAARUGH!!"  
  
Staggering, Myotismon clutched at his chest as the searing image of  
Joe's Cross burned there for long seconds until finally dissipating. It was  
hard to tell who was more surprised; Joe for having this new ability or  
Myotismon at how powerful it was.  
"This..is..impossible..." stammered the Dark Lord as he had to use the wall  
to hold himself up for the moment.  
  
"J..Joe..?"  
  
Glancing over at the stunned Mimi, Joe looked at the young woman he loved  
with a sad expression as he noticed her shying back from him with a look of  
fear cast deep in her eyes.  
  
"What....how..." she mummered softly, trying so very hard to not be scared  
but failing more with each passing moment.  
  
Joe sadly kept from reaching out to her knowing full well that his touch  
would only frighten her more. He was about to say something when a blast of  
crimson lighting slammed him into a support column with a horrendous thud.  
  
Cries of "Joe!" sprang up but it was Mimi who reached the young man first.  
With all her fears of Joe's new abilities shoved aside by her need to comfort the man she loved, Mimi gently cradled her friend.  
  
"I'm sorry Joe..I'm so sorry.." she sobbed as she rocked him gently back  
and forth. She could feel his pulse faintly through her touches against his  
skin so he was alive..for now.  
  
"Comfort him all you want girl but he, then ALL of you, shall fall before  
me!"  
  
"Would you /please/ shut the FUCK up?!"  
  
All commotion stopped dead still as every head turned and looked in the  
direction of the profanity-laced statement as it ripped through the air.  
"I have HAD it! I have had IT with your plots, and schemes, and hurting our  
friends and family just because you thinks it's your DESTINY?! AND.. and  
most of all..I am still so FUCKING sick of that damm laugh and I will take  
GREAT personal pleasure on shoving it down your DAMM throat!!"  
  
"S..Sora...?" meekly whispered Tai as he looked on stunned, along with the  
other DigiDestined and Digimon, as Sora began to advance on Myotismon step  
by measured step. He reached out to calm her, but the look of pure venom  
that filled her reply made even Tai shy away from the young woman he loved  
and let her pass unobstructed.  
  
"You are a child, what do you understand of destines!" sneered the villain  
as he charged up another attack of Crimson Lighting. Worse for wear, the  
Dark Lord was not about to lose again to these children, wondrous powers or  
not.  
  
"Destines.. DESTINES?! What do /I/ know about them?! I know they have  
ruined our lives..made our parents worry, taken from us any hope of a happy  
normal childhood and gave us nightmares that will haunt us for the rest of  
our lives. They twist your dreams and destroy your hopes and then tell you  
it's all because of some prophecy. A prophecy?! Some crap wrote a billion  
years ago suddenly means we have to give up EVERYTHING just because someone  
says so?!" Sobbing softly she still advanced on the Digimon, each step as  
heavy as her heart as long years of pain, and loss, and grief boiled over.  
How could she love anymore when it hurt so much each time one of them got  
hurt. She couldn't; not until the source of the hurt went away..  
  
Forever.  
  
"Crimson.."  
  
Tears flowing freely, Sora flung her hands forward, willing to do  
everything it took to end this nightmare once and for all.  
  
"Chain of Love!"  
  
Swirling up from her feet, over her legs, across her bosom and around her  
arms, a golden colored chain appeared for a brief second then twirled around  
the Dark Lord with an near-unbreakable grip.  
  
Myotismon blinked as faster than his eyes could follow, the chain wrapped  
around him tightly and as if a fly in an spiders' web, he collapsed to the  
floor.  
  
Sora stared ahead blankly, as if lost in some kind of terrible fog only she could see and feel. Her knees began to shake as her words and actions overwhelmed her and she began to fall, only to be caught solidly by Tai.  
  
Cradling her as tenderly as Mimi held Joe, Tai sank to his knees and  
pulled Sora into his shoulder as her tears escaped without fear or stop.  
  
"It's okay Sora..let it all out.." urged Tai as his fingers flowed through  
her soft hair.  
  
Slowly, T.K, Kari, Izzy walked towards the bound Myotismon. Slumping  
against a wall, Matt was able to finally drop the shield around their Digimon who still looked stunned beyond belief at the events of the past few moments. Panting slightly, Matt walked over to Mimi and smiled, kneeling down beside Joe as each Digimon raced to their human partner.  
  
"Matt..I can't leave him..."  
  
"You've got to Mimi. Look..me and Sora and Joe have used....our..well..powers. I'm think I'm tapped and Joe's out of it. Sora's not up to it and right now she needs Tai so if Myotismon breaks free..."  
  
Sniffling, Mimi wanted to shake her head and deny Matt's logic but she  
truly couldn't. He was right. If he broke free then whatever abilities she  
possessed might be able to help stop Myotismon. Giving her friend a gentle hug,  
Mimi then looked at Joe softly and with a gentleness all her own, kissed him  
on the lips with tenderness and a promise for the future.  
  
Standing, Mimi walked over to the others as they watched Myotismon struggle against the chain as out of the corner of her eye she saw Matt hold his  
friend carefully.  
  
Glaring up at the DigiDestined, Myotismon almost snarled, then actually  
smiled. "Well..since you are so righteous in your cause children, finish me  
as you thought you did once before! I am helpless before you and since you  
are so just in your actions do what must be done..if you have the stomach!"  
  
"With pleasure you..." growled Gatomon as she prepared another Lighting  
Paw.  
  
A comforting hand settled on her shoulder and Gatomon gasped, turning  
sharply to view a sad Kari, fully recovered but with an expression that  
caused the anger and hatred in the feline Digimon's heart to evaporate.  
"Please Gatomon..don't do it. Your better than that..." begged Kari as she  
knew in her soul that if Gatomon did such a deed, she would forever be  
darkened by it.   
  
"But Kari..we have to stop this. He keeps coming back over and over and  
over again! He'll never stop..never let us be happy!"  
  
Izzy gently laid a hand on Mimi's shoulder, his own gaze as reflective as  
ever. "I know Mimi, but logically even if we destroy him he will eventually  
become corporeal again, just like before. And to stop him in battle is one  
thing..but this..this would be considered murder."  
  
"How can you say that Izzy?!" exclaimed Matt as he glared at the  
still-bound Digimon. "How many times has he tried to kill us..ourn families..our entire world was threatened and your staying we just let him go?!" Gently Matt helped the now-semiconscious Joe to his feet and helped him over to Gomamon who took care of his friend as Matt used his long strides and soon was beside Izzy.  
  
"Of course not Matt! There are several good places we could imprison him  
for a very very long time! But to just stand here and..destroy a Digimon in  
cold blood..."  
  
Matt's reply was cut off by the sound of Myotimon's laugh as it once again  
filled the room with it's awful sound. Even Sora was pulled from the depths  
of her misery to numbly stare at him. "Oh this is just so precious! The  
heroic DigiDestined, so righteous and pure in their thoughts, arguing like  
the children they are over concepts so far removed from their safe,  
meaningless lives. I wish I had this on tape to remember it!"  
  
Fists balling up in anger, Matt began to step forward but was stopped by  
T.K. who gently but with no room for argument pushed him back towards the  
others. Slowly the young man turned to face Myotismon, missing the look of  
shock on his older brothers' face.  
  
"Shut up. Now. One more word and I will personally make you regret being  
born..compiled..whatever!".  
  
And to everyone's surprise, Myotismon's snide reply was stopped in  
mid-thought and he ever-so-slightly nodded.  
  
But it was not T.K.'s threat that gave pause to Myotismon. Rather it was  
something..or someone...he saw reflected in T.K.'s eyes. A glinting of  
power waiting to be unleashed. Power from a being he had faced in battle  
before and could defeat. But now..that being, fueled by this boy's heart...  
  
The realization hit Myotismon like a ton of digibricks. He knew; in the  
deepest part of his black heart, he /knew/ the truth.  
  
And for the first time in uncounted years, Myotismon knew true fear.  
  
*I have no choice now! I must destroy them before they realize the truth!*  
Myotismon thought as he knew that he had to bring one of his last two trump  
cards into play.  
  
"Vilemon..attack!!"  
  
As over a dozen heads jerked their way towards Myotismon, the walls of the  
room quickly lifted to reveal nearly two dozen of the evil Digimon. Seconds  
later the room was filled with their screeches and cries as the DigiDestined  
ducked and swerved the incoming attacks.  
  
"Blue Blaster!"  
"Marching Fishes!"  
"Spiral Twister!"  
"Lighting Paw!"  
"Boom Bubble!"  
"Poison Ivy!"  
"Pepper Breath!"  
"Electro Shocker!"  
  
By twos and threes the Vilemon were de-compiled as the Digimon attacks hit  
home. Suddenly, two veered towards Joe while another pair dove for Tai.  
  
"Shield of Fri..." began Matt but was cut off by a forceful attack cry from  
across the room.  
  
"Shurikin of Sincerity!"  
  
Even though being a good 20 feet away Matt could see the look on  
determination on Mimi's face as she shouted the words her mind brought  
fourth. Glancing down at her hands, Matt blinked as they started to glow a  
soft green and with but a moments passing, they were filled with two  
like-colored throwing stars. With an ease as if she had been using such  
weapons all her life, Mimi let them go with uncanny accuracy. They struck  
the two Vilemon and the Digimon disappeared into the air, no trace left of  
their existence.  
  
Matt watched as the Vilemon disappeared, but suddenly remember the attack on Tai.  
"Tai..look out!!!"  
  
Glancing up, Tai saw the two Vilemon seconds away from shredding him with  
their claws, but was saved from such a horrible fate with only inches to  
spare.  
  
"Lasso of Light!"  
  
Kari's attack rang out over the din of battle, the white glowing lasso  
forming in much the same way Sora's attack had. Tossing the stream of light,  
Kari entangled the Vilemon attacking Tai and with a firm tug slammed them  
into the closest wall and watched as the Digimon collapsed back into their  
component code.  
  
Blinking at the save, Tai grinned and gave his little sister a big smile  
and nod, which Kari gratefully returned.  
  
However, unnoticed by the DigiDestined or their Digimon, two Vilemon had  
managed to loosen the chain that bound Myotismon and with a surge of evil  
strength shattered the bonds and rose to his feet.  
"Myotismon's free!" shouted Izzy as he dodged a blast of crimson lighting,  
the blast missing his body but singing his soles to a burnt crisp.  
  
"Swords of Courage!"  
  
Turning at the sound of another attack cry, Myotismon blinked as Tai  
began to call forth two glistening swords. Gold hilts and blades of the clearest diamond formed on his back and with a two-handed toss sent the two projectiles towards him.  
"Grisly Wing!"  
  
Again the bats flew out, but as against Joe's Cross they were no match for  
the new powers of the DigiDestined. Wiping out his attack, the swords  
reached Myotismon who was able to dodge one weapon (and the rather large hole  
it made in the castle wall) but not the other as it grazed deeply into his  
side, causing him to stagger and clutch the wound. Gasping for breath he  
reached a small console and smiled darkly.  
  
"I shall not let you win children. I'll destroy you and then I will rule  
forever. That is MY destiny...." and with a fist started to activate the  
castle self-destruct mechanism. He had to stop these accursed children  
before they discovered the truth he had seen in that boy's eyes.   
"Mind of Knowledge!  
  
Suddenly, Myotismon's fist stopped falling as one by one the DigiDestined  
and their Digimon friends looked at Izzy.  
  
Saying the words that had so abruptly exploded in his head, Izzy gestured  
with one finger towards the Dark Lord as he could feel himself actually  
stopping the neural impulses that created the patterns of thought in  
Myotimon's head. But something more horrific pulled him from the fascinating  
thoughts this ability had to more immediate concerns.  
  
"Quick! Someone get him away from that console. It's a self-destruct  
switch! I'm sure of it!" Izzy warned even as he could feel himself already starting to tire from the mental drain his new power was causing.  
  
By either fate or luck it was T.K. who was closest to the Dark Digimon and  
as he rushed forward to shove Myotismon away, the words for his new ability sounded in his head. Moments later, those words played over his lips as he summoned his power for the first time.  
  
"Halo of Hope!"  
  
Watching, the other DigiDestined saw this bright aura form around T.K. as  
with a resounding thud, the young man slammed a fist into Myotismon sending him reeling from the blow.  
  
Over and over, T.K.'s punches-augmented by his power- landed against  
Myotismon's stomach, forcing him back away from the deadly switch and closer  
to the hole made by Tai's attack not a minute ago.  
  
"T.K. watch out!" screamed Kari as Gatomon's Lighting Paw dispatched the  
last of the Vilemon.  
  
Unable to stop himself in mid-swing, T.K.'s final punch shoved the Dark  
Digimon fully through the hole in the wall and his momentum carried him  
along as he watched Myotismon plummet three stories to the barren desert floor below.  
  
Awaiting the same fate, T.K. felt his power fade as the open air loomed  
before him. Suddenly a cry of 'Poison Ivy!" and a quick jerk around his gut  
found the young man short of breath and starting at the ceiling of the  
castle instead of an up close and personal view of the ground below.  
  
"Did..did.we..." he began as Kari slowly helped him up.  
  
"I..think..so..." mummered Izzy as he tried to ignore the pounding in his  
head.  
  
"Is he..." asked Sora to Tai as he held her close; still needing his  
support for the moment but unable to look out the hole at the sight below.  
  
Nodding, Tai glanced down at the sight and turned to the woman he loved in his arms. "Yea Sora. He's not going to bother us again..."  
  
"Good..so can we get our Digivices and get out of here??" squeaked Mimi who  
had latched onto Joe the moment the fighting stopped and was still holding the young man, though for her ease of mind or his it wasn't easy to tell.  
  
"Over here guys!" yelled Agumon who had just finished burning a hole in the metal safe that Myotismon had put their captured Digivices.  
  
"That's great Agumon!" praised Kari, who gave the dinosaur Digimon a hug.  
With a sad glance at T.K. she saw the young man standing at the hole he nearly fell out of looking down at the form of Myotismon.  
  
Tentamon had just finished pulling the last Digivice from the safe when a  
gasp from Biyomon caused the insect Digimon to look back over his shoulder  
and blink in wonder.  
  
Floating above their heads was the other Digivices, which the eighth quickly  
joined. Just out of reach, the devices floated around each of their  
respective holders. Glowing in unison, the Digivices swirled around almost in  
a dance of their own above their heads and suddenly flew towards the  
Digimon. With a flash of light, each Digivice had affixed itself by either  
rope, sash or band to the Digimon that the they had been made to interact with!  
  
"What are they doing Tai?"  
  
  
"I wish I knew Sora..they've never done that before. Heya T.K...come look  
at this..."  
  
There was no reply.  
  
Matt realized this first and jerked his head over to find an ashen T.K.  
backing up from the hole, his fists clenched. But judging from the pale look  
on the young man's face it wasn't good. "T.K....what is it.."  
  
"Matt..?"  
  
"Yea little bro.?"  
  
"Remember a long time ago you said I should only cuss when I was really mad  
or their wasn't any other good words to use?"  
  
Matt blinked, along with the others at the strangeness of the question.  
  
Slowly he nodded. "Uhm..yea. Why..?"  
  
Looking over, T.K. gulped and shook his head. "We're fucked..."  
  
As a collective group, both humans and Digimon rushed over and looked out  
the window and saw exactly why T.K. chose that moment to engage in such  
colorful language.  
  
Myotismon was standing up. Smiling. And laughing.  
  
"You are fools DigiDestined! And I shall grant you a fools fate with the  
utmost pleasure!"  
  
Grabbing Tai's telescope, Joe expanded the tube and paled a little.  
  
"What is it Joe..what do you see...?"  
  
"Oh no..Kari. It's bad.."  
  
"Let me see.." asked Izzy as he grabbed the 'scope and looked.  
  
"This is bad. This is very bad..."  
  
"What..what is it Izzy?"  
  
"Myotismon has a piece of Devimons' cloak in one hand along with a piece of  
Etamon's Dark Network Sora. The other hand has a black gear!"  
  
"But..what's he going to do with them?"  
  
Myotismon answered as he brought his final trump card into play. Crushing  
the objects into their basic code, the Dark Lord absorbed their evil and  
laughed..and laughed..and laughed.  
  
"Myotismon...digivolve to....VENOM MYOTISMON!!!"  
  
Gasping collectively, the group watched in horror as the Digimon once again  
assumed the form that had plagued their nightmares for so many years. The  
mixed-match horror that had nearly destroyed their city and their families  
grew to horrendous proportions.  
  
"Get back everyone!" shouted Tai as he and the others, along with their  
Digimon, ran for the stairs but the sounds of the roof being torn off the  
castle made it all too clear there was no place to run as the debris blocked the only door to the stairway.  
  
"At last!" shouted the monster as he reached from the DigiDestined.  
  
"Stop him guys!"  
  
Nodding in agreement with Agumon, the Digimon launched their attacks only to watch then bounce off VenomMyotismon's skin with no effect.  
  
"Pathetic! You are finished!"  
  
"NOOOOO!" shouted Patamon as he and the other Digimon rushed forward to protect their friends, even if it cost them their lives.  
  
Clutching their loved ones close, each DigiDestined watched as the hand drew closer and closer. Izzy and Matt, being the only unattached DigiDestined, simply shared a look that held the utmost respect for the other.  
  
In a precious second, it would all be over.  
  
A lot can happen in a second.  
  
Unseen by the eyes of the Digimon, the Digivices that had affixed  
themselves to them began to glow and vibrate. The bars of power began to rise and looked as if to explode off the screen itself as the vibrations grew in need until that fateful moment when Myotismon's hidden fear became stark reality.  
  
A surge of enlightenment washed over each DigiDestined and now they knew, beyond a shadow of doubt, that this was their time to fight for their friends and loved ones; their final destiny to embrace.  
  
They knew who they were. They know full well who they are. Now..it was time to embrace who they were always meant to be.  
  
"Tai Kamiya................Digivolve to...........KNIGHTMON!!"  
"Matt Ishida.............Digivolve to................LUPISMON!!"  
"Sora Takenouchi....Digivolve to...............VENUSMON!!"  
"Mimi Tachikawa......Digivolve to................ELITAMON!!"  
"Joe Kido....................Digivolve to.................MEDAMON!!"  
"Izzy Izumi...............Digivolve to................PENTAMON!!"  
"T.K. Takaishi............Digivolve to.................ANGEMON!!"  
"Kari Kamiya..............Digivolve to..........ANGEWOMON!!"  
  
Shielding his eyes from the torrential glow before him, VenomMyotismon was unable to see what had happened until the light faded and the sight before him confirmed his worse fears. Snarling in defiance of the beings before him, VenomMyotismon glared at the new forms of the DigiDestined.   
  
"That's right, you son of a bitch!" laughed Knightmon, in a voice a strange mixture of Tai's and..someone else. As his golden armor dispelled the gloom of the castle, a crystal sword was drawn and he fixed the Dark Lord with a confident gaze.  
  
"It's our turn at last!"  
  
To Be Concluded...  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Authors Notes and stuff!  
  
  
Hello again and welcome to my fanfic! This is part two of a three part story. I know that I was going to finish it with this second part, but due to RL concerns I won't be able to work on this for a week so I figured it would be better to post what I had and not keep everyone hanging. My sincerest thanks goes out to everyone who read and reviewed my fisc! Thank you for all the kind words and I truly hope this part lives up to your expectations!! Okay..the standard stuff.  
  
1) I don't own Digimon. Wish I did...:/  
  
2) No cussing this time. Sorry ;)  
  
3) A boatload of thanks to Chris McFeely who out of the blue designed sketches for my 6 new DigiDestined characters. Even tho I just had the names he took them and created visuals that were so close to the rough mental pictures I had it was scary! Please check out Chris's own great fanfics here or check out alt.fan.digimon to see what's going on next!  
  
4)At the bottom are now the links for the above sketches! Enjoy!!  
  
  
That's it. I hope you enjoy it!!--Fortress_Maximus  
  
  
Final Destiny, New Beginings --Part II  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The story thus far:  
  
The DigiDestined were summoned back to the Digital World by Genni who wanted to see them and their Digimon in his final hours. However, the message was a fake, created by a reformatted Myotismon! Hijacking their Digiport to his rebuilt castle, he separated and then confined the humans and Digimon. Draining both the binary digivolving energy of the Digimon and then the life-force of the DigiDestined, Myotismon was set to absorb the mixture to increase his power a thousand-fold. His plan was foiled when Gatomon was able to shatter both their enclosure and the sphere that held the combined energies.   
  
But then the unexpected happened; the combined life/digital energies were returned to the DigiDestined, granting them wondrous powers of their own! In a fierce battle with Myotismon and an army of Vilemon, the dark lord was seemingly defeated by being battered out of his castle to impact on the ground below. However, it was a temporary victory since Myotismon survived the fall and used several artifacts from the DigiDestined's former foes to digivolve back to VenomMyotismon!   
  
The Digimon attacked, but their rookie-level abilities were no match for the ultra-form of VenomMyotismon. Upon seeing their Digimon willing to risk their lives to save them, the DigiDestined's desire to protect their friends blossomed into something more and that desire triggered a change in the DigiDestined that none ever expected to witness.....  
  
But even with these wondrous new abilities, will it be enough to finish Venom Myotismon once and for all?  
  
Destiny again hangs in the balance.....  
  
  
  
"Tai Kamiya...........Digivolve to..........KNIGHTMON!!"  
  
"Matt Ishida...........Digivolve to.............LUPISMON!!"  
  
"Sora Takenouchi...Digivolve to..........VENUSMON!!"  
  
"Mimi Tachikawa...Digivolve to............ELITAMON!!"  
  
"Joe Kido...............Digivolve to............MEDAMON!!"  
  
"Izzy Izumi.............Digivolve to............PENTAMON!!"  
  
"T.K. Takaishi........Digivolve to.............ANGEMON!!"  
  
"Kari Kamiya.........Digivolve to........ANGEWOMON!!"  
  
Shielding his eyes from the torrential glow before him, VenomMyotismon was  
unable to see what had happened until the light faded and the sight before him confirmed his worse fears. Snarling in defiance of the beings before him, VenomMyotismon glared at the new forms of the DigiDestined.  
  
"That's right, you son of a bitch!" laughed Knightmon, in a voice not-quite Tai's. As golden armor dispelled the gloom of the castle, he drew his crystal swords and fixed the Dark Lord with a confident gaze.  
  
"It's our turn at last!"  
  
Time seemed to stop for the combatants as both VenomMyotismon and the Digimon stared agape at the sight of the transformed DigiDestined as if trying to make sure who stood before them was real.   
Agumon looked at Ta.. . *No. Not Tai...* he had to remind himself. Knightmon now it seemed. The armored figure stood well over 6 ft tall. A golden-orange hue washed over the armor shoulder plates and chest piece as his lower arms were covered in a shade darker wire mesh that ran from his shoulders to his elbow. Gauntlets cast in the gold-orange hue protected his lower arms and fists. Below his waist, the wire mesh protected his upper legs as armor finished the job from his knees to his feet. A full battle helmet covered Knightmon's face, leaving only a small rectangular opening for his eyes. If Agumon had any doubt if this being before him was his friend Tai, the blazing Crest of Courage on the chest place and again at the waist dispelled those doubts quickly. Sunlight glinted off the twin diamond swords that Knightmon welded, the golden hilts glinting in the sunlight as the Crest of Courage sat embossed there as well.   
  
"Matt...?" whispered Gabumon as the Digimon felt as if he was looking into a fun house mirror; the reflection being one of both comfortable familiarity and troubling uniqueness. Lupismon was a strange blending of both Matt's lanky frame and the barely-restrained power of WereGarurumon fused into one being. Standing at just over 6 ft, Lupismon was encased in armor similar to that of Knightmon, but hued in a light, almost sky blue shade but with much more sweeping shoulder guards. A deeper blue wire mesh covered Lupismon's arms from his shoulders to his elbows, where armored gauntlets finished the look on his arms. His upper legs was encased in the same wire mesh but unlike Knightmon, the material ended just below his knees and let the armored boots complete the look. But it was the helmet that disturbed Gabumon the most. Like a wolf's head, it had a long snout and swept-back ears and only allowed Matt's lower jaw and eyes to show through giving the human a very wolf-like appearance. Embossed proudly on his chest, shin guards, and waist was the Crest of Friendship for all to see. Although there were no visible weapons, Gabumon could almost sense the power bubbling under the surface and felt a small amount of fear at the sight that would be were it unleashed for all to witness.   
  
Of all the Digimon, it was perhaps Biyomon that had always possessed the ability to see the best of any situation. Even as she and the others faced Apocalamon with no tags or crests, it was the small pink Digimon that held out hope that they would win. In fact, one could count on a single hand the number of times she had not known what to say or how to express herself given even the most shocking of situations. Needless to say, this was a rare exception. Staring at the young woman before her, Biyomon looked at Venusmon with hope and apprehension as her friend and partner's new form took quite a getting used to. Standing somewhere around 5'8", Sora was now dressed in a beautiful white, free-flowing dress with a wide collar in back and a modest neckline that ended respectfully as her bosom began. Long white sleeves covered her arms, ending with a deep cuff at her wrist. The simple garment continued lower as it flowed gracefully to her ankles, the only interruption was down her left leg where a split allowed her a great deal of freedom to move. Simple sandals adorned her feet, covering her soles and remaining fastened with leather straps that swirled around her leg to end just below the knee. Around her waist was a chain of lightweight metal hugging the garment to her body. Gracing her neck was a beautiful pendant, embossed with the Crest of Love, shimmering against her soft skin. But, beyond all of these outward changes that surrounded Sora now, it was her eyes that captivated Biyomon the most; her inner fire and dedication to her friends more evident than ever in her gaze.   
  
*Oh my..she's...green* was Palamon's first thought upon seeing the transformed Mimi. Mimi, who had always watched her figure before, was now even more lithe-if that was possible. About the same height as Venusmon, Elitamon was clad in a skintight jumpsuit with dual shades of green as her primary colors. Her chest, gloves, and boots were of a light green; almost evergreen in shade. A soft but durable wire mesh covered her upper arms and legs, as well as from her hips to within her boots. All of this was a much darker hunter green. The only other colors were the shock of purple-tinted hair that cascaded down her back past her shoulders and the brilliantly white etched Crest of Sincerity that rested on her chest. A small evergreen headband completed the look as Palamon could feel that, despite whatever reservations Mimi still held onto about fighting were ghosts of memory to the warrior that stood before her.   
  
*Geesh Joe. When I told you to change your look sometimes this isn't what I had in mind!* mused Gomamon as he stared at the altered young man he called his best friend. Like a strange blend of both Joe and the Ghost of Christmas Future, Medamon was enshrouded in a hooded cloak, pure white in color, that covered every part of his body save for his hands and the upper part of his face; the lower covered by a type of mask. The only spots of color on his garments was the Crest of Reliability embossed in rich black on his chest and the simple brown belt that surrounded his waist. Firmly held in his right had was a 6 ft tall staff-as high as Medamon himself-with the Cross of his Crest resting on top. Even though all Gomamon could see were the eyes of the new being, he could feel Joe's gentle compassion in them but that was the only bit of comfort he could gleam from the mysterious figure.   
  
*Well, someone has to say it and it looks like I'm elected so...Prodigious!* muttered Tentamon as he carefully looked over the navy blue and deep purple form of Pentamon. Standing shorter than the other transformed DigiDestined at about 5'5", he was no less a powerhouse as Tentamon could easily see that in his partner's eyes. Deep purple padded armor covered Pentamon's shoulders, chest, midsection and wrists as the navy mesh covered his upper arms, elbows and stomach. Running from his hips to his ankles the mesh gave way to the boots of the deep purple color. His face was totally exposed save for a type of mask that framed him by running across his forehead and down over both ears, ending as it covered his chin. Etched into the headband was the Crest of Knowledge completing the look.   
  
Gatomon was a Digimon of little outward expression. Over the years, the other Digimon and DigiDestined had learned that her past was a dark series of twists and turns that haunted the feline warrior to this day and thus, it was rarely brought up; and then usually only by Kari when necessary. However, not even Kari never knew the harshest parts of her past; parts that would sometimes bring Gatomon to tears in the middle of the night even as Kari slept peacefully at the other end of the bed. But as she stood there, transfixed by the now-digivolved Kari into Angewomon, a swell of astonishment and incredible sense of hope filled the Digimon. *For this moment..* Gatomon thought as she felt a hot tear run down her cheek, *it was all worth it...*. Despite all the pain and suffering she had been dealt at the hands of Myotismon, all of the dark fears that tore at her and the constant struggle to atone for her past sins, Gatomon felt that if it had been her destiny to safeguard Kari until this moment, she could die happy now. Her eyes darted over Angewomon's beautiful wings, glistening in the golden glow from Knightmon's armor. The visible parts of her skin seemed to shimmer with an inner light all their own as even though not a single stitch of fabric was different from when she digivolved into her Ultimate form, /this/ new Angewomon was..unique. Different. Gatomon could feel it in every fiber of her being. And for the first time in a very long while, she felt a sense of pride fill her; but not just for whatever small role she played in getting Kari to this point, but proud of Kari for being the brave and caring young woman she loved so much, in spite the evil they now faced.   
  
*See guys, I told you I can take care of myself1* T.K.'s words echoed in Patamon's mind as the small brownish-white Digimon stood there looking at the figure of Angemon hovering just slightly in front of him. *That's what you told us when you escaped Puppetmon, isn't it T.K.? That's when both Matt and I realized that you were growing up. Now...* the thought trailed off as Patamon again realized that T.K. had 'grown up' once again, this time right before his own eyes. And even though there was not a thing different in outward appearances between this new Angemon and the digimon he evolved into in times of need, Patamon knew that this Angemon was special. But not because of who he was, but who he held inside. He was worried for T.K.; on that there was no doubt due to the look on his face. But he, perhaps of all the Digimon, knew that it was time to let go; to let their human friends do this one thing. On that day long ago when T.K. escaped Puppetmon, he had to let go some. Now, it was time to finish what that day started and let his friend do what he had to do. But..still...*Please, come back to me T.K...I want you to come back to me....*  
  
"Know this DigiDestined and know it well; I will not be defeated by your or your Digimon again! I am VenomMyotismon..ruler of the Digital World to come, and soon to be the very master of the Human World as well. I do not know how you come to possess these new forms nor do I care. I will destroy you and with your dying sight you will see me lay waste to this world...."  
  
The threat hung in the air like a specter of death as each DigiDestined took up an instinctive defensive posture; Knightmon with swords crossed in front of him as flanking him Lupismon growled softly, sounding more WereGarurumon than Matt as his fists balled up tightly. Venusmon slipped into a waiting stance, hands at her hips as if bored with the speech from the creature that towered above her. Elitamon stood quietly, her own hands resting flat against her sides but her eyes darted back and forth as if expecting an attack from all points at once. Pentamon eased into a sprinting position, as if ready to run in a track meet as his eyes never left the evil Digimon before him. Medamon stood there, quite and more-than-slighlty impassive as his staff was planted firmly in front of him as if trying to ward off VenomMyotismon like an Earthen creature of the night. Angemon and Angewomon slowly lowered to the ground, both keeping their eyes on their foe.  
  
Watching all this in awe was the still-stunned Digimon as they hesitantly waited for the battle to unfold. But, despite all that had happened, they stood ready to help their friends in whatever way they could.   
  
Harumphing loudly, Gatomon suddenly took a few steps forward and stood slightly off to one side of Medamon. "It's bad enough we have to look at you Myotismon, do you have to bore us to death as well!!??" she shouted as the taunt faded, leaving a whisker to whisker smirk on her lips as slow smiles formed over her friend's faces as well.   
"Enough of this foolishness! Prepare to die children!"  
  
"Not in this lifetime you creep!" shouted Knightmon. "DigiDestined...attack!"  
"Swords of Courage!"  
"Chain of Love!"  
"Mind of Knowledge!"  
"Cross of Reliability!"  
"Shurikin of Sincerity!"  
"Lasso of Light!"  
"Halo of Hope!"  
  
As the attack cries rang out, Lupismon stood ready to call forth his Shield of Friendship should the attacks be routed or VenomMyotismon was able to muster a counterattack.   
  
The universe shuddered to a stop as if watching; waiting for the release of power from the transformed DigiDestined. Then..suddenly..the universe, as well as the DigiDestined, blinked in confusion.   
  
Nothing happened.   
  
"What's going on??" shouted Venusmon as she looked at her empty hands where there should have been a chain.   
  
"I wish I knew! I'm trying to stop VenomMyotismon's thought processes but nothing is happening!"  
  
"Same here Pentamon!" shouted Elitamon. "My shurikin..just aren't there!"  
  
Then, VenomMyotismon's laughter began to erupt and fill the air as the horrible sound echoed across the DigiDestined and seemingly to the horizon. Even the castle floor beneath them seemed to shake with the villain's laugh.   
  
"So, your 'turn' is but an empty threat DigiDestined! Any empty threat from a laughable source! Now behold MY power!"   
  
Crossing his monstrous arms, VenonMyotismon concentrated and before the confused DigiDestined could even muster the thought of resistance, a dark orb formed where this arms touched.   
  
"Darkness Wave!"   
  
With the attack cry ringing in their ears, the DigiDestined started to run for whatever cover they could find as the orb of darkness impacted against the floor and exploded! A shock wave of dark energy lashed out sending the DigiDestined and their friends tumbling like socks in a dryer, off the floor of the castle and into thin air several stories above the ground.   
Knightmon and Venusmon slammed into some tree trunks, stunning both to the core. Lupismon was tossed hard into Pentamon, sending the pair careening into a hillside with a sudden gut-wrenching thud. Elitamon, Angemon and Angewomon became a tangle of arms, legs, and wings as they were thrust high into the air, only to land hard as they lost momentum and succumb to the law of gravity. Medamon and the Digimon became a mixed-up mess of fabric, fur, and feathers as the multicolored lump splashed into a small stream that ran behind the castle.   
  
Again VenomMyotismon's laughter filled the air as the towered above the scattered and stunned DigiDestined. "Farewell DigiDestined. We shall not meet again!" and again he brought his arms into position as another powerful sphere began to form.   
  
*It's up to me. I'm responsible!*  
  
Medamon stirred as words from long ago filled his mind.   
  
**Someone's going to get hurt if I don't do something...!**  
  
Eyes fluttering, Medamon slowly began to untangle himself as the world focused and he saw the attack nearly ready to be unleashed. Planting his staff in the stream bed, Medamon pulled himself up along the length as a thousand images filled his mind. Friends long gone like Leomon. Friends who still needed him, like Gomamon. But more than anything, it was the image of 7 other children who had been his best friends through thick and thin and who was just as much a part of him as any cell of his body.   
  
The sphere left on it's attack to destroy the DigiDestined.   
  
***I won't let you take them Myotismon! I'm responsible to /protect/ them and you will not take them from me!!***  
  
A single word filled his mind, and with that trigger Medamon unleashed his power.   
  
"PROTECTIVE SHELL!"  
  
Erupting from his left hand, a swirl of marbleized black and white energy shot forth and deflected the orb, sending it into the sky where it exploded harmlessly. The light blinded VenomMyotismon long enough for Medamon to complete his shield as the energy formed a dome large enough to cover all the DigiDestined and the Digimon.   
  
"Gomamon! Can you hear me buddy?"  
  
"J..Joe..?" whispered the still reviving Digimon as he shook the cobwebs from his head.  
Breathing a sigh of relief, Medamon thanked the stars that his friend was well. "Listen Gomamon..I don't know how long....I can hold this shield. You've got to get..mmph..everyone up and ready to fight..."  
  
Gomamon stared as he finally realized what had happened and judging by the look on Jo..Medimon's face the strain was incredible. Starting to rush over to help he was stopped midway by his friend's voice. "There's..no time Gomamon. I can..hold this..for now.. but you've got to get..them..awake..!"  
  
Looking around rapidly, Gomamon saw the scattered group and tried to think of the fastest way to get them awake. Suddenly, a sly grin appeared on his face. **It's not pretty, but it should be fast and fun!"  
  
"Marching Fishes!"  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Medamon blinked as several dozen multicolored fish leapt from the stream and with amazing accuracy swarmed over each DigiDestined and Digimon, their tails slapping each until a collection of grunts, groans, squeals and the more original expletives filled the air.   
  
"Gross!"  
  
"Eww..sushi!"  
  
"Man, this stinks!"  
  
"Gomamon, gets these frigging fish offa me!!"  
  
Laughing, Gomamon watched the fish return to the river as one by one his friends staggered to their feet. "Sorry guys, but I had to get you all awake and this was the fastest way!"  
  
Knightmon shook his head and looked over at Venusmon who had recovered for the most part and moved to lean on his shoulder, the world still spinning somewhat. Lupismon growled softly and fairly tossed one poor orange fish into the water, drawing a disapproving look from Gomamon. Angemon and Angewomon had recovered as well, finally getting untangled enough to help Elitamon to her feet. Pentamon rolled a shoulder as he tried to work out a cramped muscle.   
"What happened to us..?"  
  
Knightmon tapped Venusmon lightly on the shoulder and pointed to Medamon, the shield and a recovered VenomMyotismon as the latter had regained his eyesight and snarled at his foes.   
"I will not be defeated by children! Darkness Wave!"  
  
Again the sphere lashed out and impacted against the shell that..for the moment..held. But Lupismon blinked in concern as he noticed Medamon sagging to his knees, barely able to hold onto his staff for support. Rushing over, he came to a stop kneeling beside his friend. He was about to speak when Joe's voice, not the strange mixture of voices that went with the transformed DigiDestined, caught his attention.   
  
"M...Matt..." he stammered, the sounds sluggish and tired. "Hurry..please..I..can't.."  
Nodding, Lupismon stood and shouted to the group. "Guys, we've got to find out why our attacks didn't work and fast! Medamon can't hold this shield much longer!"  
  
"But what can we do if our powers are gone?"  
  
"I don't think that's happened Elitamon" noticed Pentamon. "If so, how can Medamon be creating a shield when it was Matt who had the similar power before?"  
  
"But how did he activate his powers?" asked Angemon.   
  
"Guys, don't you understand?"  
  
Turning, the group looked at Agumon. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Tai, " started the orange Digimon, the slip of the tongue more out of habit than disrespect for Knightmon. "your powers are still there, just different! You digivolved remember?"  
  
"Of course!" shouted Pentamon, slapping a hand to his forehead. "When the digital energy entered us and gave us our powers, it was like being at the rookie level for a Digimon. But when we digivolved..."  
  
"You mean..we're at the champion level now?!"  
  
"Right Angewomon! Now all we have to do is figure out each of our triggers and then.."  
  
"Darkness wave!"  
  
A cry of agony escaped Medimon's lips as he was tossed back a good dozen feet as the shield finally collapsed under the barrage from VenomMyotismon and the feedback slammed into him like a physical punch. Like shattered stained glass, the pieces shimmered in the light for just a moment before vanishing into the nothingness they came from as before the startled eyes of those gathered, Medamon's form began to fade and within seconds it was Joe, not Medamon, that lay unmoving on the cold ground.   
  
Elitamon was the first to get to Joe, cradling him again in her arms as she held the young man protectively. "Joe..please..JOE! Wake up!"  
  
"M..Mi..Mi..."  
  
"Don't talk Joe. Just rest. It'll be okay. You'll see"  
  
"No, it will not girl! I will not allow you to stop me. I am going to end your bothersome existence once and for all then I will do the same for all who oppose me, for I am VenomMyotismon, ruler of the Digital World!" and with that the creature took a lumbering step towards the group.   
"We'll never let you win!" shouted Knightmon in defiance.   
  
"Poor deluded child! Who are you...who are ANY of you... to stop me?! You have no powers, your Digimon can't digivolve, and you have no prophecy to save you this time! You...are...NOTHING!"  
  
"That's where your wrong you big jerk!" shouted Elitamon as she moved in front of Joe to safeguard him.   
  
"We're fighting for our loved ones!" cried out Venusmon as she glared at the creature before her as she balled her fists.   
  
"For the sake of our world and all of it's marvels" calmly stated Pentamon as he moved to stand just as defiant beside Angemon.   
  
"For all those who embrace life.... " started Angemon.   
  
"..and for everyone who wants a better future for those they care for..!" finished Angewomon.  
  
"That's who we're fighting for and we will never..EVER..back down, no matter the cost!" yelled Lupismon as he moved in beside Knightmon and Venusmon to impose themselves between VenomMyotismon and the exhausted Joe.   
  
"Arrogant gnats! Who are you, to think yourselves worthy to fight for such lofty ideals!?" taunted VenomMyotismon, the sarcasm thick in his voice.   
  
"Who are we..?" smiled Knightmon as slowly, like grins spread over the faces of the other transformed humans. Then, in a single great voice, their answer was gave to VenomMyotismon as the words would echo down through the ages.   
  
"We're the DigiDestined!"  
  
  
  
To Be Concluded.....  
  
  
  
  
UPDATE INFO!! I have the links for the sketches I mentioned up in my authors notes for the six new DigiDestined here in the story. I hope you like them. They were done my Chris McFeely and he has stories here and on alt.fan.digimon! Thanks Chris and thanks to everyone who's commented. :) Oh..Ramamon was Pentamon's orginal name, but I changed it. Duh.   
  
www.angelfire.com/tx4/transformers/images/knight_lupis.jpg  
  
www.angelfire.com/tx4/transformers/images/venus_elita.jpg  
  
www.angelfire.com/tx4/transformers/images/medi_rama.jpg  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

  
  
  
Final Destiny, New Beginnings--Part 3a  
  
Authors notes!!  
  
It's done!! At last I was able to finish the story! I sincerely want to thank EVERYONE who left such nice reviews and I hope and pray you enjoy the conclusion as much as I enjoyed writing it! Again, a whole bunch of thanks to Chris McFeely for proofreading and creating yet another GREAT sketch of one of my characters! At the bottom of part 3b (the conclusion) there are the links for each of my six new characters, and one for the new /new/ character appearing in the next chapter!   
Okay..standard fanfic stuff.   
  
1) I still don't own Digimon. Wish I did, but I don't. All copyrights to original creators/dubbers/etc  
  
2)There is cussing folks. Some heavy at time but I felt it was called for so that's why I'm going with the rating I did.   
  
3) Please review! I love getting review alerts in my Inbox! It makes all the late nights worthwhile!  
  
4) Last time on part two I screwed up the title and Joe's Digivolved name. Sorry. I was tired and got stupid. My bad.   
  
5) That's it! Enjoy!!  
  
  
Final Destiny, New Beginnings--Part 3a  
  
The story thus far:   
  
The DigiDestined returned to the Digital World but were captured by a reborn Myotismon! Draining both the life force of the DigiDestined and the digivolving energies of the Digimon, Myotismon was set to use the energy to rule the Digital World. Gatomon was able to free the captured Digimon and rescue their human friends but not before the mixed energies merged with the DigiDestined to grant them wondrous abilities of their own! Routing an attack by Myotismon and a small army of Vilemon, the DigiDestined were set to return home when Myotismon digivolved into VenomMyotismon! Seeking to save their Digimon friends, the eight humans' desire triggered the digital energy in their bodies and they digivolved into new, more powerful forms to combat VenomMyotismon.   
However, the powers they had acquired before digivolving would not activate now and the Dark Lord used their confusion to launch a powerful attack of his own, scattering and stunning the transformed DigiDestined and their Digimon. Joe, now called Medamon, was able to recover from his dazed state and find his trigger that allowed him to activate a protective shell around the other DigiDestined as they recovered. Agumon had recovered as well and pointed out that since digivolving, their powers were still intact, but in different forms. Just as they started to figure out the best way to find their individual triggers, VenomMyotismon launched another attack, shattering Medimon's shield and the resulting feedback changed him back into Joe who collapsed from the strain. Moving to protect their friend, the 7 remaining DigiDestined faced off against VenomMyotismon for what looked to be the last time.   
But could they find their triggers in time to stop the nightmare that threatened to consume two worlds?  
  
  
Final Destiny, New Beginnings--Part III  
  
  
"Powerless fools! Since you rush to embrace death, let me speed you on your way!.." and with that VenomMyotismon unleashed a new attack, granted by the addition of the black gear of Devimon.   
  
"Disks of Deletion!"  
  
As the attack cry faded, the Dark Lord's right palm opened to reveal a jagged gash right down the center. Without warning, 4 black gears short forth like rolling saw blades, each cutting deep into the ground as the razor sharp teeth sped towards the DigiDestined.   
  
"Scatter!"  
  
Not needing any clarification of Knightmon's suggestion, the group dove for whatever cover was handy as the gears tore past, leaving deep troughs in the soft earth as they collided with various rocks and trees. It was then that the true power of these new weapons were seen; as they impacted with the landscape, both the gears and their targets erupted into streams of code and dispersed into the air leaving the DigiDestined with shocked looks on their faces.  
  
"Everyone be careful! If those disks touch your Digital bodies, there's no telling what might happen!" shouted Pentamon as his own close call with a disk still making the hair on the back of his neck stand on end.   
  
"We noticed!" shot back Lupismon as he kept a watchful eye on the towering Digimon in front of them. "Any clue on how to stop them or do we just wait here 'til we get to play speed bump!?"  
  
"He's just trying to help Lupismon!" scowled Elitamon as she still stood protectively in front of the unconscious Joe, not having yet a spare moment to move him somewhere safer. "I don't see you doing any better!"  
  
Lupismon's less-than-polite reply was cut short by Venusmon's warning. "Head's up everyone!"  
  
"Disks of Deletion!"  
  
Again, the cogs of destruction shot forth and again the DigiDestined scattered, but this time VenomMyotismon got lucky. Angewomon dodged and the gear struck the tree behind her and dispersed. The problem is that the other tree who had grown at an angle on the hillside had been using the deleted tree for support. Now with that support gone, the tree teetered and before anyone could shout a warning the heavy branches crashed down onto her.  
  
"Angewomon!" cried out Knightmon as he saw the tree impact on her.   
  
A muted cry of 'Kari!" filled the air as Angemon stood horrified at the sight of Angewomon trapped under the tree, stunned and unable to defend herself.   
  
A baneful laugh again filled the air and VenomMyotismon looked down upon his opponents, the smugness readily apparent on his face. "How utterly fitting that the first to die is the one who caused my downfall on your world! And how equally pleasant to know that with her gone, Gatomon will never digivolve again! Disks of Deletion!"  
  
All at once there was a flurry of activity as each DigiDestined raced towards the rolling death that all too rapidly approached Angewomon. But despite their efforts, each knew they were too far away to do any good. To far away to even take one of the disks for her.   
  
Refusing to give VenomMyotismon the satisfaction of seeing her cringe and hide in the last moments, Angewomon glared defiantly at the disks as if by sheer willpower she could stop them in their tracks.   
  
Deep inside Angemon, T.K. cried out in grief as he knew he would be too late to save her. Too late to tell the woman inside how much he truly cared for her. For even though in a hundred ways he had told Kari how much he loved her, he never said those three words that said it best. Now she would be gone forever and his world would shatter.   
  
*I and I alone hold the fate of your friends in my hands and I have decided that they must die!*  
  
Myotismon's words echoed in Angemon's mind over and over as if to further mock the young man inside the warrior. **I can't let this happen! I don't care what happens to me as long as she's safe. I won't let him control her /fate/ like this!**  
  
Deep inside his mind, a key turned; a lock released, and a door opened. On pure instinct alone, Angemon drew back his right fist and over the din of battle, three words cut through the chaos with crystal clear clarity.   
  
"Hand of Fate!"  
  
In a brilliant burst of light, the beam shot forth. Washing over the Black Gears, the glow shattered them and proceeded onto VenomMyotismon, striking the Dark Lord squarely in the chest.   
  
The sudden scream of pain shocked the DigiDestined into turning towards the monstrous Digimon just in time to see him clutch at the seared skin of his torso.   
  
"Miserable..angel....I'll..."  
  
"You'll do nothing evil one! Your shadow of terror shall cover the Digital World no longer! Hand of Fate!"  
  
Again the blast erupted, this time striking VenomMyotismon in the right shoulder eliciting another scream of otherworldly pain.   
  
*This can't be possible!* cried out Tai from deep inside Knightmon as he and the others freed Angewomon from the downed tree. *Angemon's never been this powerful before! Could T.K.'s crest of Hope be causing this??*  
  
Drawing back to unleash another blast, Angemon scowled at the weakened VenomMyotismon. Deep inside the warrior, it was not just Hope that fueled Angemon's attacks, but one born of powerful need to protect the young woman inside Angewomon to the full extent of his abilities. He would never let her be hurt again.   
  
Perhaps it was because of his divided focus that Angemon didn't see the warning signs; a tensing of muscle, a clenching of claws. Whatever the reason, the savage backhand from VenomMyotismon's uninjured left arm caught him unawares as he was slammed into the hill.   
"Angemon!!" shouted Elitamon as the winged Digimon crumpled into a heap at the bottom of the hillside. Deep inside, Mimi was deeply torn between rushing to save Angemon and staying to protect Joe. Frozen by the mental paralysis, Elitamon stood there for a long moment as within her Mimi cried out.   
  
*Please..someone..anyone..help me.. .I can't..do this....*  
  
~~Of course you can Mimi. You just have to believe in yourself. I always have.~~ echoed one voice from her past; Calm..reassuring. And a voice she never expected to hear again.   
  
~~Same here Mimi. Sure your scared but that's nothing compared to taking a bath! Now that's scary!~~ added another voice, this one more boisterous and good-natured but no less filled with respect.   
  
**Leomon...Ogremon??**  
  
~~Of course Mimi~~  
~~Well it had better be us or someone's going to be in trouble for using our voices!~~  
  
**But..but..you..your both....**  
  
~~Dead? Yes Mimi..we are.~~  
~~And belive me, death isn't nearly as fun as the brochures make it sound!~~  
  
**But...how?**  
  
~~Does it really matter how Mimi? You asked for help and we are here.~~  
~~Yea Mimi. I was enjoying a nice game of checkers when Leomon dragged me here! I though he was just mad because I was winning but when I heard it was you...~~  
~~You wern't winning Ogremon. You can't jump backwards unless you've been kinged!~  
~~Sure..change the rules since your loosing!~~  
~~Ogremon, we'll continue this later. Right now we have to help Mimi..~~  
~~Oh yea..right. So Mimi, why don't you use this new body of yours and take this Digijerk down?~~  
  
**I..I can't! I'm not a warrior like you Ogremon! And I'm not as brave as you Leomon! I'm...**  
  
~~Of course you are Mimi! Look at all you've done. You helped Palamon become Togamon and later to digivolve into Lillymon. These things wouldn't have been accomplished if you were not confident and strong both inside and out.~~  
~~What the furball is trying to say with all those big words Mimi is that you'd have to be pretty tough to get this far! So quit feeling sorry for yourself and get out there!~~  
  
**You think I don't want to Ogremon?! He's hurting my friends and I want to make him pay! He hurt Joe! The kindest, gentlest soul in the world! But ..I..if I had been as strong as I should have been then Leomon wouldn't have.. wouldn't have....**  
  
~~Been hurt battling MetalEtamon?~~  
  
There was a pause in the air, as Mimi couldn't bring herself to answer.   
  
~~Mimi, I did then what you have to do now; what needed to be done. I have no regrets on what happened, and you should not feel weak because of it. You were needed to end the threat of the Dark Masters and you /did/ that. And now I can finally tell you how proud I am..how proud both of us are.. of you.~~  
~~Yea Mimi! You kicked some major butt. Don't ever think you can't when push comes to shove!~~  
  
**Leomon..Ogremon..I... . ** another pause filled the air, but this time it was not of regret or sadness but more as if a giant weight was lifted from the soul of the young woman. **I ...** as she tried to find the words  
  
~~You need to hurry Mimi, there's not much time left. They need your special kind of strength more than ever.   
~~And tell Joe he really did a good job! And that I'm glad his hay fever finally cleared up!~~  
  
**I wil..OH! How can I stop VenomMyotismon?..I don't know how my powers work!!**  
  
~~You will find the way in your heart Mimi. Search both.... the ..bright... places...~~  
~~And the dark ones. Not every shadow is something you gotta... be... scared... of..~~  
  
The voices began to fade, drifting back to wherever secret place they came from. Feeling them nearly gone, Mimi called out a final time.   
  
**Leomon, Ogremon, I'll never forget you! I promise!**  
  
From somewhen, their voices blended in reply ~~Thank you Mimi. We will never forget you too...~~ and with that they were gone.   
  
A long respectful silence filled the air until Mimi focused and took their final words literally to heart. **Search the bright places and the dark ones. Don't be scared of the shadows...** repeated Mimi to herself as memories from the past trickled, then rushed, through her mind. Memories of her first meeting with her Digimon partner, how scared she felt in the battle with Devimon. Of finally returning home to her parents after the defeat of Apocylamon and how wonderful that first hug felt. The sadness of learning of Leomon's and Ogremon's death...  
  
** Your shadow of terror shall cover the Digital World no longer!**  
  
Angemon's words cut through her mind like a lighting bolt. Stunning her momentarily with its intensity, Mimi felt a gentle tug at her soul and followed it.   
  
**Shadow of evil...shadows..I don't have to be scared of all the shadows. They can't hurt me if I don't let them..The shadows..can't..hurt....me?.....**  
  
Suddenly, Elitamon's eyes flew wide open, fixing VenomMyotismon with a glare that would unnerve the bravest of warriors. Pulling herself to full height, a broad grin spread under her face mask.   
  
".....but they can hurt you.."  
  
Venusmon blinked as a flurry of motion caught her attention as she and the others helped Angemon to his feet, though it taken several seconds to get him to that position. Turning, her eyes widened in shock as Elitamon began running full speed towards VenomMyotismon.   
  
"Mimi..don't!"  
  
Shocked by the sudden outcry, both the DigiDestined and the Dark Lord turned to see Elitamon fade into a inky blackness as her voice rang out, carrying her attack cry to the heavens.   
  
"Shadow Whirlwind!"  
  
Another horrible scream of agony erupted from VenomMyotismon, chilling the blood of each DigiDestined as they looked around, unable at first to see what was causing him such pain.   
  
"There!" shouted Lupismon.   
"No..over there!" said Venusmon.   
"There..to the left!" yelled Pentamon.   
  
In actuality they were all correct. One by one, numerous cuts started to appear over the Dark Lord's skin as Elitamon drifted in and out of every dark spot cast by VenomMyotismon's body; her power allowing her to teleport from shadow to shadow until finally a shimmer of darkness drew Knightmon's attention to the spot at Joe where Elitamon had been standing moments ago. It was then the DigiDestined saw the two green glowing sais held firmly in her hands. As the Dark Lord shivered at the result of her attack, Elitamon simply turned her back on the creature and with a confident flip sheathed each sai back to their hiding place within her outfit. Gently she picked up Joe and carried him to safety as the battle paused momentarily.  
  
"Angewomon..can you hear me??" called out Knightmon as he started to run towards her.  
  
"I'm..okay..Tai.." answered the woman, her voice more Kari's than Angewomon's. "I just..need a second...."  
Ignoring the massive pain his body was in, VenomMyotismon staggered to his feet, the look on his face one of disbelief that these mere children were actually able to hurt him. HIM! Growling, he again crossed his arms and focused his energy at the closest target.   
  
"Darkness Wave!"  
  
Venusmon turned to warn Knightmon but it was too late as the dark orb impacted only a dozen feet or so from him! Tossing the armored figured like a toothpick in a tidal wave, Knightmon slammed into an outcropping of boulders, a sick sounding CLANG filling the air as his armor impacted hard against the stones.   
  
Her gut twisting into a dozen knots, Venusmon fixed a unforgiving glare at the Digimon who dared to strike the man she loved. Balling her fists in rage, she screamed out at VenomMyotismon as her love for Tai and anger at that love being hurt exploded outwards, unable to be contained any further.   
  
"STOP IT!"  
  
VenomMyotismon just laughed.   
That same gut churning, mind numbing laugh that the young woman inside Venusmon hated with every ounce of her being. The image of Myotismon using his Crimson Lighting against Birdramon suddenly filled her mind, repeating as if stuck in some sadistic loop. Time after time it played, with the lighting shoved deep in her friends' body; the scream of pain Birdramon released as she plummeted. Then, another more horrible picture filled her mind; this one of Tai. Beaten and battered at the feet of Myotismon, his clothes bloodied and the skin underneath ripped open by the repeated savage strikes of crimson lighting. Dull, lifeless eyes stared out into space.   
  
It was more than Sora could stand and her yell of terror now even gave VenomMyotismon pause. Deep within her, a wall crumbled and enlightenment poured through.   
  
"You want to see power, you bastard?!" Venusmon yelled as a golden glow began to surround her form... "DO YOU!? Well..behold MY power you son of a BITCH!"  
  
Before the Digimon could even start to reply, Venusmon's attack cry cut through the air like thunder.   
  
"Lighting Spikes!"  
  
Gesturing with her hands, 10 glowing shafts of pointed light erupted and flew towards VenomMyotismon as they quickly imbedded in various places upon his skin. Although irritating, the spikes were not painful; perhaps akin to a mosquito bite to a human.   
  
Both the Dark Lord and the other DigiDestined watched as nothing happened, but it was VenomMyotismon that spoke first. "Is /this/ supposed to hurt me girl?" as he began to laugh again.   
  
"No..but THIS is!"   
  
With that, a beam erupted from Venusmon's pendant and shot into the sky above. The clouds darkened and swirled, highlighted from behind by flashes of golden light. It was then a massive bolt of lighting arced through the air and split into 10 smaller shafts that were immediately drawn to the spikes in VenomMyotismon's body!  
  
Writhing in agony as millions of volts surged through his body, VenomMyotismon couldn't even manage a scream as the golden electricity raced across his body. For long seconds the attack continued until finally Venusmon's concentration flickered, fatigue taking it's toll on the young woman who was not used to controlling such powerful forces.   
  
In ironic symmetry, both VenomMyotismon and Venusmon collapsed; him onto his knees as the sickening smell of charred flesh filed the air and her into Pentamon's arms, drained but still awake. "Izzy..did..I...?"  
  
"I think you did Venusmon. Now all that's left is too..."  
  
"All that.. is left.... for you, child, is... to... die!"  
  
Jerking around, the DigiDestined watched in horror as VenomMyotismon somehow started to stagger to his feet despite all the wounds on his body.   
  
"This can't be happening!" shouted Knightmon as he watched the Dark Lord reach his full height again. "He can't be /that/ powerful!"  
  
"Of course I can be fool! When I absorbed the Digital artifacts I gained not just their evil power, but the strength and stamina of all those you defeated before. You may give me pause DigiDestined, but I can never be truly stopped!"  
0  
"I'll stop you VenomMyotismon and bring piece back to the Digital World!" shouted Angemon. "Hand of..."  
  
"NOT this time my little angel. Viral Web!"  
  
Suddenly, the Dark Lord's wings began to glow a sickly green and a blast of unexpected energy shot forth, trapping Angemon like a fly in a spiders' web. Then without warning a fragment of the web shot off and before any of the DigiDestined could react, it had wrapped around Angewomon and pulled her into the sky beside Angemon.  
  
"He's got them! Let them go you creep or I'll...!"  
  
Laughing, VenomMyotismon ignored Knightmon's threat and with a savage jerk pulled the entrapped angels level with his gaze. "You'll do nothing, for with the slightest though I can..and will..crush these flying pests to nothing! But first...."  
  
Suddenly, the web seemed to spring to life and the sound of Angemon and Angewomon's screams pierced the air.   
  
"What's he doing to them!?"  
  
"This is just a hypothesis Lupismon, but I think he's draining their digital energy!"  
  
"But why?!"  
  
"There!" shouted Venusmon.   
  
The group looked towards where their friend was pointing and blinked in horror as across VenomMyotismon's body all the damage they had inflicted was slowly negated. Gashes began to mend as the charred spot on his chest began to close and seal. At the same time, both Angemon and Angewomon started to..flicker..as if they were light bulbs about to go out. Knightmon winced in shock as he could even seen the faint outline of Kari's form showing through Angewomon's now semitransparent figure.   
  
Lupismon balled his fists as he watch the same happen to Angemon. Even now, T.K.'s form began to show more and more with each passing second as his digital body was drained. "We've got to do something Tai!"  
  
"We are Matt I promise! Here!" and with that Knightmon deftly tossed his friend one of his swords which Lupismon caught.   
  
"Tai, you can't! If he sees you out in the open..!"  
  
Turning, Knightmon looked at Venusmon. "I've got to Sora! Matt and I have to save them and this is the only way!"  
  
"But Matt..without your powers...." started Elitamon.   
  
"We can't wait to find out how our powers work Mimi! We have to do this now!"  
  
Wanting to argue their points, both Venusmon and Elitamon tried to find a better way but there truthfully wasn't one. Sadly they both nodded and stepped back to let their friends do what they had to. Venusmon recognized that look in Knightmon's eyes and knew that he could not be swerved from his plan.   
  
With a final apolagitic look at Venusmon, Knightmon took off over the landscape with Lupismon right beside him.   
  
"Not much of a plan Tai."  
  
"Hey..it's the 'no plan' plan'! It always works!"  
  
"Famous last words..."  
  
Grinning at the look on his friend's face as he made the comment Knightmon shook his head. "You just can't please some..."  
  
Another pair of screams stopped the conversation as both looked up to see their siblings writhing in agony as VenomMyotismon looked almost healed and the two angels looked nearly gone.   
  
"We're almost out of time Knightmon!" growled Lupismon as his voice slowly drifted from Matt's to that someone..or something...the DigiDestined had digivolved into.   
  
"Go for his left foot, the tendons! I'll go for the right one!" suggested the armored figure as they approached VenomMyotismon.   
  
"I do not think so little gnats!" sneered the Dark One as he firmly brought his foot down in a horrendous stomp!  
  
The 8.0 shock wave ripped across the surface , tearing asunder in seconds what had taken years to create. Deep fissures crackled over the ground as trees toppled and boulders shook loose and tumbled out of control down inclines. Caught off guard, Knightmon and Lupismon fell hard against the now-devastated terrain, their swords lying discarded several feet away.   
  
A final scream of unholy agony erupted from Angemon and Angewomon as with a sadistic glint VenomMyotismon drained them of their digital energies and tossed them away like used tissues, sending them careening through the air to certain death on the ground far below.  
  
"Poision Ivy!"  
"Marching Fishes!"  
  
Venusmon and Elitamon jerked around in time to see Palamon and Gomamon use their abilities to bring the near-unconscious Kari and T.K. safely to the ground; Patamon with her vines slowly lowering Kari while Gomamon's bed of fishes eased T.K. to earth and dispersed. Agumon and Gabumon ran over to the younger DigiDestined as fast as they could with Pentamon and the others keeping watch over Joe who was only just now starting to come to but it was clear it would be a while before he could rejoin the battle.   
  
"T.K...Kari...can you hear me?" Gabumon pleaded with them, shaken by the fact that both Angemon and Angewomon's figures were now totally gone from view.   
  
Agumon added his voice to Gabumon's. "Kari..T.K...please..wake up!"  
  
After long seconds T.K. started to stir, slowly at first until he managed to set up to some degree. Wincing as he opened his eyes, the young man paused and tried again as his friends slowly came into focus.   
  
"Gabumon..I.." stuttered the young man.."I..Kari..how..how's Kari!?"  
  
Looking over, Gabumon saw Agumon gently shaking the young woman with no luck. "Kari..Kari wake up`"  
  
"Kari!"  
  
Stumbling over on his knees, T.K. gently took Kari's limp hand into his own. "Oh God..Oh God..is..is she...?" he squeaked out unable to say the last word.   
  
"She's alive T.K., but...but she won't wake up!"  
  
"Kari..!!" shouted T.K. again as he saw the gentle rise and fall of Kari's chest in breathing, but there was no response from the young woman. Sobbing, tears rolled down the young man's cheek until the pain and exhaustion became to much for him and T.K. collapsed unconscious beside her, his hand still wrapped around hers.   
  
Staggering to his feet moments ago, all Knightmon could see from his angle was the image of Kari and T.K. being tossed into the wind as their final screams played over and over in his heart and ears. Time and again the sounds cut him to the core as he realized she was dead. Because of him. Because he wasn't strong enough his sister was dead. Tears started to fall from his eyes as he shakily picked up his discarded sword.   
  
**I'm so sorry Kari! I tried. I really did! But it wasn't good enough! I wasn't good enough!!** Feeling anger, the rage, building up inside of him, Knightmon was about to toss the useless weapon away when a sliver of sun glinted off the sword hilt, highlighting the image of his Crest of Courage. Catching his attention, the image cut through the hate and despair to imbed itself deep in his soul.   
  
**I can't bring you back Kari, but I promise you he will pay for EVERYTHING!** swore Tai as deep within the young man, the symbol of his Crest burned brighter and brighter, blazing like a sun.   
  
**Oh God T.K.! What have I done!?** screamed Matt at himself as the final glimpse of his little brother and Kari disappearing over the treetops seared into his mind; their final yells of agony forever etched into his memory. Shaking with grief and anger, Lupismon pounded his fist against the ground beneath him.   
  
**I can't let it end like this! I can't let T.K. die for nothing!!**  
  
~~Then don't.~~ suggested a voice Matt had never heard before. A low voice; almost a growl actually. A voice that rumbled with power; of that much Matt was sure.   
  
**Who??* * as he looked around but saw no one.   
  
~~ I am a... friend. Consider me..the one who gave you your powers Matt Ishida.~~  
  
**How do you know who I am??**  
  
~~I know a great many things young one. You are just one of the more..interesting....pieces.~~  
  
**Who are you? What do you want?**  
  
~~To help. And as a gesture of my good intentions....~~  
  
Matt blinked as before his mind's eye was a simple skeleton key. **What does this....**  
  
~~It is what it is...a key . Take it.~~  
  
**What does it unlock?**  
  
There was a long pause, seemingly lasting for an eternity until the voice answered back.   
  
~~You.~~  
  
Matt blinked. **But why now..and why not tell me who you are!?**  
  
~~Now because I so wish it young one. And my identity..? Well..you will find that out when the time..is...right...~~ and with that the voice started to fade and was gone without another word.   
  
For long moments Matt looked at the key before him and weighed the risks of accepting this supposed gift versus what could happen if he did so. It was then that T.K.'s final scream echoed once more in his ears and in a moment of rage and despair, Matt Ishida made his choice.   
  
VenomMyotismon looked down upon the scene of desolation and despair he had caused and was happy. Two of the DigiDestined dead, their elder siblings grief-stricken. The others might attack again but they were no concern; two human girls, a runt boy with no powers and 7 rookie Digimon were no threat to him. Even adding a champion level Gatomon to the mix did them no good. The DigiDestined were brok....  
  
"Hey..ASSHOLE!"  
  
"Yea..you! In the big wings and with the really stupid face!"  
  
Looking down, VenomMyotismon blinked as both the armored DigiDestined and his wolf-like companion were glaring up at him. Standing side by side, the two transformed humans looked as if they actually considered themselves a threat!  
  
"So little ones. You still have fight left in you? Excellent! It shall make your deaths all the more delicious to savor!" and with that he started to cross his arms in order to launch a Darkness Wave.   
  
He never saw it coming.   
  
"Savor the taste of this you bastard!" shouted Knightmon, the twin swords back firmly in hand. Leaping aside, he dove into a fighting stance as Lupismon unleashed his attack.   
  
"Cry of the Wolf!"  
  
As the attack trigger faded, four micro-sized antennas- shaped much like the one Myotismon had used to spread his debilitating fog on Earth- emerged from the gauntlet Lupismon wore on his lower left arm. Focusing his will, rage, and anger Matt unleashed it all as a powerful sonic blast radiated out , stunning VenomMyotismon with it's ferocity.   
  
"AAAAAAAAA!!"" screamed the Dark Lord as he stumbled back, massive claws reaching to his ears as if to block the horrendous sound.   
  
"This is for my brother you walking hairbag!!"  
  
"And THIS" yelled Knightmon as with a running jump he leapt into the air as if propelled by some unseen force powered by his own will..."is for my sister!"  
  
Even though VenomMyotismon could not hear Knightmon's yell, he could see the end result and that was more than enough.   
  
"Blazing Sword!!"  
  
In one fluid move, Knightmon slammed his twin diamond swords together and from the resulting explosion of light and sound a new weapon emerged. As if forged from liquid fire, the new blade shimmered and glowed with an intensity that could not be ignored.   
  
Still engulfed by the sonic attack, VenomMyotismon could muster no defense against the enraged knight. With no hesitation and driven by the image of Kari's death, Knightmon swung with all his might and as the arc was completed, the Dark Lord was minus one right arm below the elbow!  
  
It was impossible to tell what part of the unholy scream VenomMyotismon unleashed was from the sonic attack or the loss of his lower arm. But for a hundred miles in every direction Digimon of all types heard the scream and felt chilled to the core.   
Landing beside Lupismon, Knightmon stumbled as his feet touched the earth. His blazing sword flickered once, then separated into the twin swords from which it had been forged. Falling to one knee, he wearily looked up at his friend and saw the same look of exhaustion mirrored on Lupismon's face.   
  
"T..Tai..you okay..?"  
  
"Other than..wishing..someone would stop the world so I could... get off..yea.."  
  
Nodding in agreement, Lupismon looked up at VenomMyotismon who had staggered back away from the DigiDestined, the look on his face one of pure surprise as he stared at the nub his arm now ended in.   
  
**These children..are..more powerful, than I could have imagined. Even with two of their strongest gone they still fight on regardless of the risk! I /must/ strike back while they are weak!**  
  
Focusing all his remaining dark power, VenomMyotismon mentally mapped out the location of the still conscious DigiDestined and slowly so as to not waste an ounce of his remaining power, sent that energy down deep into the earth. He then energized his final and most powerful attack.   
  
"Dark Network!!"  
  
Five heads jerked around as the attack cry sliced through the air but none had time to even react as black tendrils shot up from the ground wrapping them tightly in their obsidian grip. Pentamon tried to shout a warning but was quickly cocooned from head to toe. Venusmon and Elitamon both started to use their powers but the ribbons of darkness were faster than either and they too were soon encased in blackness. Knightmon and Lupismon, although drained from their attack, tried to fight their way back towards their foe but it was no use. For every one tendril they cut, two more took its place and soon both were imprisoned in the Dark Lord's grasp.  
  
Agumon and the other Digimon watched in terror as everyone but Joe, T.K. and Kari were engulfed by the attack. Even though they had swore to let their friends do this battle on their own, now they just could not stand by and hope for the best. Racing forward, their attack cries rang out, but as before their current power levels were not strong enough and the attempt merely caused VenomMyotismon to laugh once more.  
  
"Foolish Digimon! Have you not learned by now that I can not be stopped!? Your precious DigiDestined have failed...you have failed! There is on force on this world to stop me for I am VenomMyotismon; and now..and forever more.. ruler eternal of the Digital World!!"  
  
And as if to prove his boast, the Digimon began to tighten the cocoons and soon the muffled sounds of crushing pain escaped each one.   
  
But despite all his power, all his planning, the Dark One made a simple yet potentially fatal flaw..  
  
The Light had not been eclipsed just yet.   
  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"Hello? Tai..Gatomon..T.K...anyone?!"  
  
There was no response from the bright sky blue and white streaked void Kari found herself in other than a distant echo.   
  
**It's almost like walking in the clouds..** mused the young woman as more than once she had to quell the innate fear of falling most humans had and remind herself that for the moment she seemed to be safe on solid..well, air. But, despite how unnerving it was, this featureless void had one decent thing going for it.   
  
"At least it's not the beach...."  
  
Smiling softly at having at least that bit of good luck, Kari continued waking what she though was a straight line until a strange tingle ran down her spine. Whirling around she looked to see who..or what..was there.   
  
There was nothing.   
  
At least that's what her eyes told her. But, on some level even Kari didn't know she possessed, she could feel..something..there. Very slowly she began to back up.   
  
"Who's there!? Please..show yourself!"  
  
~~Do not worry child. I will not harm you...~~  
  
Another tingle ran down her spine. "Who..who are you!?"  
  
~~I forgot you may not remember me child. Please forgive me as I did not mean to scare you.~~  
  
**I know..I know that voice....** thought Kari as from the recesses of her mind an image filled her mind; an image of twinkling lights suspended in midair.  
  
"Your the voice Tai told me about! The one that explained why we were picked as the DigiDestined!"  
  
~~Very good my child! I am glad that you remember. I do not know how much your brother told you but I hope that you can forgive me for..borrowing...your body like I did and that you can someday forgive me for doing so.~~  
  
Kari smiled softly. "It's okay. Tai told me that I was the only one you could communicate with and that you had to borrow me to tell everyone what you did. I'm really kind of glad you did that because it stopped Tai and Matt from fighting." Pausing she sighed softly.."Tai never really explained why he just didn't talk to Matt instead of fighting..."  
  
~~It is okay Kari. Their fight was something that had been building for some time, but please do not blame Matt for starting it on his own. There were outside forces at work that even he did not know about..~~  
  
Kari blinked at that and nodded as she watched the space carefully. "Uhm..ma'am?" she asked softly, not sure what else to call a disembodied voice.   
  
There was a slight smile in the reply. "Yes Kari?"  
  
"Is there anyway I can, unless it's bad manners, kinda see you?"  
  
A gentle laughter filled the void as slowly a group of twinkling lights came into focus a few feet in front of Kari. ~~Is this better child?~~  
  
Kari nodded. "Thank you."   
  
A quiet pause filled the air as Kari stood watching the entity for a long moment before turning away, sighing quietly. "I'm dead, aren't I?"  
  
If the entity could show shock at the suddenness of such a question it would have been impossible to miss. As such, the lights flickered dimly for a long moment before the voice answered.   
  
~~No my child, you are not dead. You are...elsewhere..for a moment.~~  
  
"But why am I here? I have to get back to my friends. They need me!"  
  
~~More than you know young one. Observe.~~ and with that a dark circle appeared, hovering in midair until it quickly brightened to reveal the DigiDestined and their captivity in VenomMyotismon's cocoons.  
  
"NO! Tai! Sora..Mimi..Izzy....oh God..T.K.! " Kari whispered as she felt her blood turn to ice. "Please..send me back!"  
  
~~It would do no good chi~~  
  
"Dammit, send me back!" cussed Kari for the first time in her young life as the tears welled up in her eyes. "Please, I can let hi...them be hurt. Please!!"  
  
The entity shimmered for a moment before settling beside the distraught Kari. ~~My child, I know this upsets you, but you must believe me. Even if you were to go back there would be nothing you could do at the present.~~  
  
"I can digivove back to Angewomon! If I try hard enough them maybe..."  
  
~~Maybe you might be able to child, but then what? One or perhaps two attacks before your energy is gone and you too are trapped by VenomMyotismon? How will that help your brother or T.K. and the other DigiDestined?~~  
  
Kari shook her head as the hopelessness began to build. "But I've got to do /something/!"  
  
~~Of course Kari. But we must make sure it is the /right/ something...~~  
  
"What..what do you mean?"  
  
"Look. Look closely. Does what you see not look at all familiar?"  
  
For a long moment Kari tried her best to not gaze further at the horrible sight in the air before her but slowly, she started to look.   
  
There in the opening Kari could see VenomMyotismon laughing as he held the cocoons in front of him as shields should the Digimon attempt anything to harm him. Gabumon and Agumon stood directly in front of the Dark Lord, glaring at two cocoons in particular which Kari knew was those containing Tai and Matt. Slowly the view drifted further back showing the other Digimon with worried looks as they each knew time was running out. Then at the bottom edge of the window T.K. drifted into view, still unconscious with a worried sick Patamon right by his side. But what shocked Kari the most was the young man's hand still wrapped around her right hand despite his condition as Gatomon stood watch over Kari's physical form.   
  
Slowly, Kari looked down at her hand, flexing as if some part of her could almost feel T.K.'s gentle touch. The tears escaped down her cheeks as she looked at the young man on the screen for the longest moment, torn between being relieved he was not in a cocoon and the fact that he was so still. So unmoving. As still as the grave. **I promise T.K. if we survive this, if I can get back to you, I'll tell you how I feel. I swear it!**  
  
It was then a gentle nudge in her mind told her she was missing something important. Something...right in front of her. Wiping the tears, she stared at the scene as slowly the pieces started to fall into place as her mind finally realized what it was seeing and put a frame of reference with it.   
  
VenomMyotismon. Agumon and Gabumon ready to do whatever it took to stop him. All the Digimon ready to give everything to defend their friends. Her and T.K. in the back, as if watching..waiting..for..a..  
  
"No..it can't be..." she whispered before spinning around to face the entity.   
  
~~Do you remember the last line of the prophecy Kari?~~  
  
The question caught her off guard for a moment before the ancient prophecy came into focus. "Uhm..'Angels will shoot their arrows of light and hope and a miracle will occur..?'" Kari said softly, not completely sure of the exact wording from so long ago. "But it already happened! Me and T.K....." she paused suddenly, catching herself..."Angemon and Angewomon shot Tai and Matt and Agumon and Gabumon were able to digivolve into their Mega forms!"  
  
~~Yes, that's true Kari. But that is not the last line...~~  
  
Blinking, Kari searched her memory further. "But the only other thing was what Gennai said was not forgetting to recycle but that didn't make any sense!"  
  
**Still doesn't, but then again a lot of things Gennai said was kinda weird.**mentally added the young woman.   
  
~~Then you do remember.~~  
  
Kari was confused. "But, what's that got to do with.." she started to question but trailed off as suddenly a light bulb went off in her head as again her mind started to piece some things together. "Wait..what's happening now is just like before! In a different way but..."  
  
~~But?~~  
  
"The miracle the prophecy promised already happened! Agumon was able to warp digivolve into WarGraymon and Gabumon was able to become MetatGarurumon! But since Matt and Tai has their energy, they can't digivolve!"  
  
~~That is true my child. Agumon and Gabumon can't digivolve. But neither could your brother and Matt before today...~~  
  
A nova went off in Kari's mind as the pieces finally locked into place as the rest of the prophecy started to make a sort of sense here and now. VenomMyotismon's hour of victory. The hour of the beast. A prophecy fulfilled, or so she thought. But....  
Jerking her head up, she went to ask the entity if what she was thinking could even begin to be right but instead of the featureless void she was met by a blinding rush of light and the slowly coming-into-focus sight of Gatomon staring at her.   
  
"Kari!" yelled the Digimon as she hugged her human friend tightly.   
  
"G..Gatomon??"  
  
"We were so worried Kari!"  
  
"W..we..?" she stammered as the cobwebs cleared.   
  
Nodding, Gatomon motioned over to the still unmoving T.K. and a sad Patamon.   
  
Struggling to her knees, Kari forced herself to ignore the towering monster that filled the clearing and without breaking the fragile link between her and T.K. she gently spoke to him. "T.K...please..you've got to wake up. T.K...please..I /need/ you!"  
  
Patamon looked at Kari and shook his head, his ears drooped in worry. "I've tried Kari but he won't..."  
  
"K..Kari....??"  
  
Patamon trailed off as unbelievably T.K. started to stir and before too many seconds had passed he had struggled to a half-sitting position, his hand still in Kari's. As if he had just need to hear her voice to come back to the world around him, the young man looked at Kari like he was seeing a dream given form. Realizing where his hand was, he blushed as he started to pull it away but the young woman's grip closed around it and T.K. found himself unable to break the hold.   
  
"Kari, I.."  
  
Tender fingers played over T.K. lips as Kari smiled softly, silently making sure to keep her promise. "T.K...I..we..need to talk about..a lot of things..but right now I need your help" she said, the urgency in her voice only dwarfed by the tone of regret for putting such affairs of the heart off again. But there was just no time.   
  
"What? Do you have a plan Kari?"   
  
Kari nodded towards Patamon and drew him, T.K. and Gatomon in closer. "I know this is going to sound crazy but..."  
  
Several long moments passed as Kari told her of the conversation with The Entity. Of how events were playing out again like so long ago. Of what The Entity had said, /not/ said and what was the inevitable conclusion she came to.   
  
A concerned glance passed between Gatomon, T.K. and Patamon before all three turned towards Kari. Then Gatomon walked over and patted her friend on the shoulder. "It's okay Kari. It was just a bad dream. Like when I found out what earth catnip does to feline Digimon..."  
  
"It wasn't a dream Gatomon! I know what I heard..saw..you know! We've got to try it!"  
  
"But Kari! Even if it works, Matt and Tai won't be in any shape to..."  
  
"I know T.K.! But we don't have any other choice."  
  
"But Kari..."  
  
"T.K. please! If you love me, trust me!"  
  
A stunned silence passed over the small group as Kari's face first took on a look of shock as the words had emerged before she could stop them, then to one of sad regret.   
  
T.K. looked at her and after a few moments nodded. "Of course I trust you Kari. I would with my life!"  
  
Kari blinked as what T.K. was saying sank in. Since he trusted her that much, did that mean he..loved..  
  
Patamon's voice pulled Kari and T.K. back to reality. "So what do we do first?"  
  
"Well, we've got to distract VenomMyotismon so T.K. and Kari can digivolve.." as Gatomon paused, blinking at how less than a day ago she would have never dreamed of saying such a thing..."but what would get his attention that completly to give them the time they needed?"  
  
A soft giggle interrupted their thoughts as Patamon quivered in laughter. Raising an eyebrow T.K. looked over at his friend. "Patamon...?"  
  
"How about this T.K..?" and he told the group of his plan, which after a few seconds thought got the nod of approval from the humans and Gatomon.   
  
"Do you really think it'll work Patamon?" asked Kari as she watched T.K. take the Digivice from the sash that had materialized on Patamon when the DigiDestined first gained their powers such a short time ago, then rearranged the sash to be more like a belt around the brownish Digimon.   
  
"Well, if I was an evil Digimon HIM showing up would scare me!"  
  
Gatomon smiled. "Then we go for it?"  
  
"Yep!" grinned Patamon. "But you need to come with me Gatomon."  
  
The feline blinked. "What good will I do?"  
  
"You'll see! Hop on!"  
  
Trusting Patamon but not sure of what was cooking in his head Gatomon jumped on and wrapped her paws around her friend. Glancing up she looked at Kari. "Do you think this will give you enough time to digivolve?"  
  
"I hope so Gatomon, cause if it doesn't...."  
  
The pair of Digimon nodded, not needing Kari to point out what would happen if this didn't work. It was just too sad to think about.  
  
T.K. broke the silence. "I just wish we could tell Agumon and Gabumon..."  
  
Kari nodded. "Me too . but if we tried and VenomMyotismon saw us before Patamon and Gatomon get into position..."  
  
"I know Kari. I know.." as T.K. sighed and nodded after a second to Patamon. "Take care buddy!"  
  
With a slight 'oof' Patamon took off carrying Gatomon on his back, swerving between rocks and trees, staying out of the line of sight of VenomMyotismon. Catching a slight updraft the Digimon arced through some tall trees. "There..those branches are perfect Gatomon!"  
  
"I see them Patamon! Lighting Paw!"  
  
With the most quiet attack she could summon, Gatomon soon pulled four wide branches full of smaller branches and leaves and held onto them. She was about to say something but blinked as she spotted a familiar object.   
  
"Patamon, two o'clock!"  
  
"Gatomon, how do you know what time it is? Your not a watch cat!"  
  
Sighing, she resisted cuffing her ride. "I mean look over there to the right and up a bit!"  
  
Patamon blushed slightly then looked where she indicated. Blinking, he swerved up and   
spotted the item. Slowly down just enough for Gatomon to lift the thing from the tree, the brownish Digimon again speeded up as he banked and swerved as he finally got into position.   
  
"Ready Gatomon?"  
  
Nodding, she finished putting some of the branches in the belt Patamon wore around his midsection and attaching the others to his front legs with the whistle cord Kari had gave her so long ago so he could raise and lower them. With a soft smile, she slipped the item they had just got over his head. "Yep. But I still don't know what I can do other than get the branches in place..."  
  
"Well..I'm not going to pass as him unless I'm taller right?"  
  
Gatomon blinked and sighed, refusing to comment further as she got that sinking feeling in her stomach.   
  
A few moments passed as the two Digimon looked at each other and with a slight nod they readied themselves for T.K.'s signal.   
  
"You ready Kari?"  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be T.K."  
  
"Kari..?"  
  
"Yea T.K...?"  
  
Taking a deep breath, T.K. gently tightened the embrace his hand had with hers as he turned to look into her eyes. **It's now or never...**  
  
"I..love you Kari..."  
  
Kari blinked, stunned for nearly a full half second. Not at the emotions the words meant; for she knew he had already said their meaning a hundred other ways before, but at the words themselves.   
  
"I love you too T.K. " Kari found herself replying but unable to stop the words even if she wanted to.   
  
T.K. looked into Kari's eyes and for a brief second he saw a universe of possibilities for them.   
  
Kari must have saw the same in T.K.'s eyes for hers began to water; a soft smile tugging at her lips. Slowly, tenderly, she leaned in and meeting the young man halfway, kissed him with a gentle passion that had been a long time building.   
  
Holding the kiss for a momentary eternity, the two young adults felt their hearts fill with a sense of 'rightness' that no matter what happened to them now, the truth was out there in the open for all to see.   
  
T.K. loved Kari.   
Kari loved T.K. .  
  
And for that love to grow and thrive, VenomMyotismon must be stopped.   
  
No matter the cost.   
  
Gently pulling away from Kari, T.K. summoned his courage and as he clutched the Digivice close he stepped out from the partial cover that had sheltered the small group and stared directly at VenomMyotismon.   
  
"Hey...you reject from a glue factory! Let them go or else!!"  
  
VenomMyotismon blinked as he turned, shocked to hear a voice that should not be. Glaring towards the sound of the voice, he scowled after a moment.   
  
"You are dead child!"  
  
"It'll take more than a Digimon the likes of you to finish me off jerk! Let them go or I'll be forced to destroy you!"  
  
In the bushes, Patamon and Gatomon got ready....  
  
The Dark Lord frowned at the threat. "You are a fool child! You have no power to harm me! I am VenomMyotismon, I can not be stopped by the likes of you!"  
  
A sudden flash of motion caught the evil Digimon's attention as an object appeared in the sky, blotted out from being clearly seen by silhouetting itself against the sun.   
  
"Maybe not VenomMyotismon! But /HE/ can! Do it Patamon!!" and with that T.K. held the Digivice out, his face focused on the moment.   
  
Smiling as he felt Gatomon grasp his hind legs, Patamon shouted out as loud as possible as he tried his best to pull VenomMyotismon's full attention his way.   
  
It was his normal voice at first, but deepened as he got to the last part. And in his heart, Patamon prayed that this worked.   
  
"PATAMON..........WARP DIGIVOLVE TO............MAGNA ANGEMON!!!"  
  
"No..NO! Not HIM!" shouted the Dark One as he stepped back, sheer terror at the though of having Manga Angemon appear now!Turning away from the human, he raised his clawed arm up to shield his eyes. Internally, VenomMyotismon readied to defend himself against the Digimon he was about to face. Thus, his concentration lessened, the cocoons opened slightly as the sounds of the entrapped DigiDestined became less of crushing pain and more of sighs of relief.   
  
"I won't be defeated by the likes of you Manga Angemon! I shall destroy y...?"  
  
Suddenly a shadow passed over the battlefield as a cloud passed between the DigitalWorld and the sun giving VenomMyotismon his first clear view of who he truly now faced.   
  
Patamon and Gatomon hovered there, the branches she had taken looked almost like feathered wings as Sora's hat gave a vague impression of a helmet. Hanging from Patamon's rear legs, Gatomon grinned as VenomMyotismon fell for their plot hook, line and Digivice.   
  
"What is this!?" screamed the Dark Lord as he stared in disbelief.   
  
"It's called a diversion, and you just fell for it!" sneered Gatomon as she reveled in the moment.   
  
A sickening feeling churned in VenomMyotismon's stomach as he turned back around to face the humans, but it was too late.   
  
Just as Patamon had started to 'digivolve', T.K. and Kari had focused with all their might, trying to find the last vestiges of their new powers. For long seconds they searched until both the young man and woman found a small reserve of that power; as if an ember surviving on a extinguished fire. With every bit of Hope and Light, they fanned that small amount into a roaring flame.   
  
Taking advantage of VenomMyotismon and his distracted focus, Patamon and Gatomon shed the branches and swooped back towards their friends and landed beside them, each Digimon with their repective human. One some level T.K. felt Patamon beside him and slowly the Digivice slipped from his hand and was caught by Patamon with his two front hooves.   
  
At that second, the link between Digimon, Human and Digivice was once again established.   
  
And in that moment, T.K. and Kari digivolved.   
  
"TK Takaishi........Digivolve to..............ANGEMON!!"  
"Kari Kamiya.........Digivolve to.........ANGEWOMON!!"  
  
Filled from within by the blinding energy, T.K. and Kari slowly vanished as the digital forms of Angemon and Angewomon started to solidify around them. As the light faded, the two angels stood reborn and ready to do what needed to be done.   
To Be Concluded.....  
  
  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

  
Authors notes part two!  
  
Hi! This is it! The final battle, the final chapter. The final everything! Well..almost ;) Check the epilog for the reason why.   
  
At the bottom are links for the pictures Chris drew for me. The six new DigiDestined characters as well as the new one in this chapter!   
  
And if you see a ** don't worry. I've glossed over a few places but the plot of this story isn't effected. The ** are more for character development than plot advancement (save for the Izzy/Tentamon story) and will be done in more short story format when time permits. I.E. the short with T.k./Kari will be major for them character wise, but not as far as being crucial to this story.   
  
And please review! I love feedback and every bit helps me craft a better story, tho next time I'll try for a bit shorter results (GrIn).   
  
Thanks, and enjoy!!--Fortress_Maximus  
  
Final Destiny, New Beginnings--3b  
  
VenomMyotismon was no longer laughing; not this time. He stood there, as shocked by the reappearance of the two angels as was the other Digimon themselves. Therefore it was left up to Gatomon and Patamon to prepare Agumon and Gabumon for what was going to happen.   
"Agumon, Gabumon! If you have faith, a miracle will occur!" shouted the feline, the irony of the situation not lost on her.   
"Guys, think about Tai and Matt! Believe in them!" yelled Patamon.   
Not wasting a second of their remaining powers, Angemon pulled back his right fist as Angewomon called forth her own attack and with all of their might called out their triggers.   
"Hand of Fate!"  
"Celestial Arrow!"  
Agumon and Gabumon blinked at the cryptic words their friends shouted, but before then could question the meanings the twin attacks engulfed them as Angemon's Hand of Fate drenched Gabumon in it's light as Angewomon's Celestial Arrow struck Agumon's body.   
Gabumon had never felt anything like it. Every fiber of his body was fire, engulfed from within as he could feel his own power levels surging higher. Closing his eyes tightly, the power grew inside him, churning and boiling as it screamed for release. All Gabumon could do was clutch his paws to his chest as his mind fixated itself on the one person he believed in at that moment as his voice screamed out a name...  
Not since the tunnels of Machinedramon's city had Agumon felt anything so powerful. The energy within in grew stronger with each moment that passed. Slowly, he could feel the energy scream for release. With Angemon and Angewomon's words echoing in his mind, the reptile digimon focused on his best friend as his voice called out his name...   
"MATT!"  
"TAI!"  
Suddenly the power exploded outward, filling the battlefield with a luminance never before seen in the Digital or perhaps any other world. Agumon and Gabumon's digivices began to glow as then as if giant funnels absorbed the brilliance and two concentrated beams of light shot forth! Crossing and intertwining several times at the last moment the two streams split, Gabumon's striking the cocoon holding Matt as Agumon's engulfed the one holding Tai.   
Each human and Digimon watched as they held their breath, all unsure as to what could possibly happen now.   
The answer came as without warning Matt and Tai burst forth from their prisons, each shining like a star. They had reverted back to their regular selves, all traces of Knightmon and Lupismon gone for the moment. Floating in the air, each young man hovered silently as their now bare forms pulsed and glowed with power incarnate. Then their bodies flared as a shock wave of light filled the clearing.   
VenomMyotismon stumbled back in shock as the light began to infect the other pods as well, its energy burning back along the tendrils to his own body. Hastily, the Dark Lord stopped his attack, cutting the connection between him and the cocoons.  
Falling to the ground, each one began to dissolve. Finally after long moments the DigiDestined slowly crawled out, free of their captivity but found themselves frozen in place by the sight of Tai and Matt.   
"VenomMyotismon..."  
The Digimon looked up at the two humans as his name, spoken in perfect unison by them, chilled even him to his dark core.   
"Once more you have tried to inflict pain on others; used your powers for dark purpose. You have made the lives of both Digimon and Humans a thing to suffer instead of celebrating. Yield, or be destroyed."  
"I shall never yield! Not to you or any force. I am VenomMyotismon, ruler of the Digital World and you will not stop me!"  
  
"So be it."  
Slowly, Matt and Tai separated, both rising up further as now their normal voices rang out; separately at first....  
"Tai Kamiya..........."  
  
"Matt Ishida..........."  
  
Then, in perfect unison, their voice rang out once more..  
  
"SUPREME DIGIVOLVE TO.....GATTAIMON!"  
  
As the words faded, Knightmon's armor began to form around Tai. But unlike before, Tai was not the one to fill it as he slowly started to fade until there was nothing in his place but a tennis ball sized light, hovering as if waiting for something..or someone to fill the void.   
  
The armor began to change as well. Opening up along unseen hinges, the golden metal chest and torso raised up until, as if hinged along the top of the helmet, it stood open from the waist up. The arms were next, opening horizontally from shoulder to index finger. Along the legs the armor flipped down as if hinged at the heels, now showing the empty inside of the armor.   
  
But it was not to remain that way for long. Slowly Matt''s body eased itself into the armor and as soon as he was in place, the light that had been Tai entered Matt's body. Eyes flashing wide open, Matt could feel Tai's presence..his soul..in his form and welcomed his friends' presence. As the energy around the combining forms flickered between both Tai and Matt's Crest colors, the armor began to close as the arms, chest, and legs folded back into place sealing Matt within the armor.   
  
A final flash of light caused all present to look away for a long moment, spots forming in their vision at the brightness. Then, slowly each looked at what had been Matt and Tai and a massive feeling of awe filled each DigiDestined and Digimon.   
  
Within the time it took for the light to subside, the armor had morphed into a strange blend of both Knightmon and Lupismon's forms. The golden-orange color of Knightmon's helmet and chest plate was still there, but now it was Lupismon's Crest-emblazoned shoulder guards that protected his upper arms. Where the orange wire mesh had protected his elbow and lower arm, that too was replaced by the off-blue of Lupismon's cloth. Golden gauntlets covered his wrist and hands. The upper legs were covered as well in the blue mesh as orange shin guards ran from his knees to feet. But perhaps the most notable sign of this figures' duality was the new crest upon his chest; a mix of Courage and Friendship, it sat proudly upon his torso and again on the shield he now carried attached to his left arm. His right had boasted a powerful diamond sword with blue hilt, the combined Crests there as well.   
  
A stunned silence filled the clearing as the Digimon watched in reverence as the figure slowly lowered itself to the ground, placing himself between them and VenomMyotismon.   
  
Pentamon looked over as a bit of movement caught his attention and he blinked as Tentamon started to back away, as if scared by the new being before them. Stepping closer unseen by the other DigiDestined, he knelt down next to his friend. "What is it Tentamon??" he whispered.  
  
The insect Digimon turned around shocked by the sudden voice and relaxed when he saw it was his friend.   
  
"Are you okay? What's got you so shook up pal?"  
  
Tentamon sighed. "It's just..according to legend Izzy, Gattaimon is the name of one of only two Digimon to ever reach the Supreme level! Supposedly, he fought long ago against another Supreme Digimon, an evil Digimon and their battle provided the energy for the Digital World to be formed. It's just rumor; no one I knew ever took stock in the story but if he's here now, and it is truly the same Digimon..."  
  
Pentamon nodded in understanding. "I see. Hey, maybe if we know the name of the Digimon he fought maybe we can..."  
'NO! I mean..I..don't remember the name Izzy. I was told this story a long time ago and you know how it is...." stammered the Digimon.   
  
Pentamon looked at his friend and for the first time in the years since they met, he /knew/ Tentamon was lying through his shell. He watched as several times Tentamon cut his eyes towards Gatomon and Gabumon, as if their being in earshot had something to do with his..memory loss.   
  
**If it's bad enough for Tentamon to lie to me about it, then I had better not press the issue now. But what does Gabumon and Gatomon have to do with it anyway?**  
  
Letting himself nod as if believing Tentamon's answer, Pentamon turned away from his friend and gazed at Tai and Matt's combined form as he caught the hushed whispers of Sora and Mimi, letting Tentamon's story rest..for now.   
  
"Tai...?" mummered Venusmon, unsure if the young man she cared for was even still a part of this being before her.   
  
Gently Elitamon put her arms around her friend to comfort her. "I think..they're both in there Sora.."  
  
"We are, Elitamon.." said Gattaimon, startling her and the other DigiDestined, his voice a mix of both Tai's and Matt's. "We are both here, combined. Angemon and Angewomon's Hope and Light helped bring us into creation, and we shall not stop until the Digital World is safe"  
  
VenomMyotismon glared at the being before him as he drew himself to his full height. "Then your cause is already lost Gattaimon! No Digimon can stand against me, as I have proven against these children! You WILL kneel before me beaten! Viral Web!"  
  
Again, the attack lashed out, hundred of small green strands of viral energy plummeting towards the DigiDestined to drain them of their energy.   
  
Inside Venusmon, Sora shivered as VenomMyotismon's words caused the image of Tai's death to reappear in her mind.   
  
"Defensive wall!"  
  
Bringing his left arm over his chest, Gattaimon shouted his trigger and suddenly the shield began glow with a pulsating yellow energy. From the top and bottom, a wall of energy erupted and blocked the attack just in time! As he shielded his friends, Gattaimon smiled beneath his helmet and pulled back his right fist.   
  
"My turn. Phantom Punch!"  
  
Responding to the attack cry, Gattaimon's sword shimmered and vanished as the right gauntlet shot forth and slammed into VenomMyotismon's face with a powerful right hook. Then, before the Dark Lord could counter it arced back, landing a powerful left jab which left the Digimon stunned. The gauntlet returned of it's own accord, snapping back into place around Gattaimon's fist.   
  
Dropping the shield, Gattaimon launched himself at VenomMyotismon and together the two grappled hand to hand. Even though the Dark Lord had Gattaimon beat in terms of size, the smaller Digimon more than made up for it with cunning as with a shift of weight he used VenomMyotismon's mass against him and slammed the Digimon onto his back with a horrendous thud!  
  
"Yea..that's it Tai. Kick his ass!"  
  
Blinking, the group turned to stare at Angewomon, shocked by her language. Blushing, the angel sheepishly looked at the ground before giving the equally stunned Angemon a slight wink that only he could see which caused him to blush as well, totally confusing the rest of the DigiDestined.   
  
"Away from me gnat!" and with a massive grasp of his clawed left hand he grabbed the dual Digimon and with all his strength slammed Gattaimon into the ground raising a cloud of dirt and debris.   
  
"Gattaimon!" shouted Pentamon  
  
"Tai!" yelled Sora and Angewomon, her voice shifting more to Kari's again.   
  
"Matt??" whispered Elitamon before a flash of motion caught her attention and before she could call out, Pentamon was halfway to the severely stunned Digimon.   
  
Catching sight of Pentamon, VenomMyotismon turned and grinned. "Before the main event, a /small/ bit of fun I think! Prepare for oblivion runt!" and he reached for the DigiDestined.  
  
Freezing in place, Pentamon slowly glared at VenomMyotismon as his eyes began to narrow. His fists clenched and even from a distance Elitamon saw this and started to step back, drawing a look of confusion from the others.   
  
"Mimi....?" queried Palamon.   
  
"Sora..did he... just call... Izzy.. a runt?"  
  
"Uhm..yea. Why?"  
  
Elitamon paled slightly and cussed "Ooooh...shit...."  
  
"What's wrong Mimi??" Hearing Mimi of all people cuss was just something that didn't happen.  
  
Elitamon looked at Venusmon and sighed as she lowered her voice. "A few months before I moved away to New York I ran into Izzy and we had lunch. A few of my friends..well, I thought they were my friends... from the modeling agency saw us eating. When Izzy went to the bathroom they flagged me over and..well.."  
  
Venusmon gently put her hand on Elitamon's shoulder. "What happened?"  
  
"They asked me what I was doing wasting my time with a..a runt like him. Izzy came out of the bathroom and heard them and he..kinda..lost it. Called them..well, I'm not going to repeat what he called them but I've never heard most of those words..."  
  
Tentamon blinked. "I never knew about that!"  
  
She sighed. "He apologized after the owner told us to leave but asked that I not tell anyone cause he was scared you all might think less of him for not keeping in control. Personally I think they deserved it but..."  
  
"I know Izzy's always been a little sensitive about his height Mimi, but do you think this time will be worse than before?"  
  
Elitamon looked over at Venusmon and Tentamon. "I know it will be Sora.."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause last time Izzy didn't have the powers of a Digimon..."  
  
Venusmon and Tentamon looked at each other for a moment and with Elitamon in tow waited for ground zero.   
  
"Runt??"  
  
"RUNT??"  
  
"YOU... MISERABLE....FUCKING...SON OF A BITCH! I AM NOT A RUNT!"  
  
The DigiDestined blinked as the calm and collected Izzy they all knew and loved was suddenly replaced by this..wild man..who cursed like a drunk sailor. Sora knew that everyone has something they resent, that one thing that triggers a instinctive rage that is best left to being never seen.   
  
But as she watched, Sora came to one inescapable conclusion--  
  
VenomMyotismon had done a bad thing.   
  
Deep inside the DigiDestined, Izzy exploded in anger and that force surged forth as Pentamon found his trigger.   
  
"Dimensional Shockwave!"  
  
Whereas Lupismon's attack had been sonic in nature, Pentamon's attack was one of pure concussive force. Erupting from his palms, the shock wave slammed into VenomMyotismon as if a typhoon against a house of cards. Shoved aside as if he were nothing, the Dark Lord tumbled over the ground until one of the largest fissures he had created in battle with the DigiDestined stopped him and the Digimon found himself trapped in place under nearly a ton of debris.  
  
His power and rage spent, Pentamon sagged to his knees then started to fall backwards but was caught by Elitamon as Venusmon rushed over to help Gattaimon to his feet.   
  
"Sorry..Mimi. I know I ..promised but...I just wanted to distract him..give Matt and Tai a chance to...but.."  
  
Shaking her head, Elitamon silenced him gently. "It's okay Izzy. We all understand. Just next time remember the language cause there's ladies present you know.."and she smiled that sincere smile they had all come to know so well.   
  
Tenderly, Venusmon and the other arriving Digimon started to help Gattaimon to his feet. After a few moments he nodded in gratitude.   
  
"My thanks to you all. Now.....harugh......!" gurgled the being as he clutched his chest in agony.   
  
"Tai! Matt! What's wrong!"  
  
"Burning..inside. Pain!"  
  
Venusmon knelt down and saw that pain reflected in Gattaimon's eyes as she felt Elitamon's presence over her shoulder. Looking over worried, she blinked as the evergreen DigiDestined was carrying Izzy with little visible of exertion.   
  
"Sora..what's wrong??"  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
"It is simple child! Your savior is tearing himself apart!"  
  
Turning, the two young ladies fixed VenomMyotismon with hard glare as slowly but surely the Digimon was working his way free of his confinement.   
  
"And there is nothing you can do to save him!"  
  
With that, VenomMyotismon's laugh of victory rang out.   
  
Deep within the crippled Gattaimon, two young men winced as burning agony washed over them, unending as ocean waves upon a beach.   
  
Tai clutched his fists to his stomach as tears welt unshed in his eyes. Time and again he tried to work past the pain but each attempt forced him back to his knees as it was too great to fight.   
  
Matt was faring no better as his own pain rushed from head to toe and every attempt to work past it resulted in greater agony.  
  
There was no denying it. Their new powers were destroying them from the inside out as their human bodies couldn't take the sheer amount of digital power they now possessed.   
  
"Matt..we..can't..let it end like..this..."  
  
"I know Tai! We've...got..to..do../something/!"  
  
~~Tai..Matt..we're here! We're not going to leave you!~~  
  
"S..Sora. It's Sora!"  
  
Matt nodded as he too had heard the voice. "I hear her Tai. But.what..can they do?"  
  
Not knowing how to answer, Tai winced as another wave of pain washed over him. All he did know was he and Matt couldn't do this alone; they needed their friends.   
  
They needed to be together.   
  
"Izzy!"  
  
Turning at her friends outburst, Venusmon looked over and blanched as Pentamon was starting to fade and Izzy's body started to appear much like T.K and Kari's did when VenomMyotismon was draining their powers. However, to the shock of everyone around, Izzy struggled to his feet, fingers stretching out towards Gattaimon.   
  
"Izzy..don't! Your not well..."  
  
Ignoring Mimi, the DigiDestined stumbled over and with a desperate surge of strength placed his hand against Gattaimon's armor just as his powers faded.   
  
A bright glow erupted from where Izzy's hand had contacted the metal and for a second, Gattaimon's eyes flickered brighter as Pentamon disappeared totally leaving only Izzy in his place.   
  
Deep inside the warrior, Matt and Tai blinked as for a brief second the pain stopped completely as a sense of familiarity now washed over them.   
  
"Izzy??" mummered the pair together.   
  
"What happened??" Elitamon asked Venusmon as she supported Izzy's form as the young man groggily tried to speak.   
  
"Just..like..before..with..Angewomon...."  
  
"I don't.." began Venusmon as her mind replayed a scene from long ago..  
  
**Everyone..give you powers to Angewomon!**  
  
Garduamon's words cut through Sora's mind like a knife as she suddenly understood what Izzy must have meant. Just as before when the other Digimon gave their powers to Angewomon to defeat VenomMyotismon on Earth, now it seemed that...  
  
"That's it. Mimi, you've got to give them your powers!"   
  
"But..why??"  
  
"There's no time to explain Mimi, but I think..I know..somehow....that's what we have to do! I guess Izzy figured it out now we have to do the same! Biyomon!"   
  
Blinking, the pink Digimon flew over and landed beside her friend. "What is it Sora??"  
  
"You and the others, you've got to buy us a few seconds please!"  
  
Nodding, Biyomon flew back over to the others, not daring to ask why as she knew that tone in Sora's voice all too well and understood that explanations would have to come later. Quickly she got the other Digimon and as a group stood guard over their friends should VenomMyotismon escape.   
  
The Dark Lord couldn't tell what was happening from his rock and tree created obstruction but it did not matter. He would be free in a matter of minutes then he would end this 'Legend of the DigiDestined'. Forever.   
  
Angemon and Angewomon landed beside Venusmon, catching the worried look in Biyomon's eyes.   
  
"Sora, what wrong with Tai and Matt?"  
  
"It's their powers Kari! It's like a fever; burning them up from the inside!"  
  
Angemon blinked as he looked at Gattaimon. "We've got to save Matt and Tai Sora..!"  
  
"We are T.K. I think I know what to do! If we all concentrate hard enough and will our powers to Tai and Matt, that should help!"  
  
"Should??" questioned Angemon doubtfully.   
  
"There's no time to test it out T.K.!" shouted Mimi. "We've got to do this now!"  
  
A long silence filled the small group until the two angels nodded and soon one by one each DigiDestined had placed their hand on Gattaimon's form and each concentrated, searching for the core of their powers.   
  
"Hope..."  
  
"Light.."  
  
"Sincerity..."  
  
"Love..."  
  
"Reliability..."  
  
Mimi and Sora blinked as a familiar voice drew their sight to a disheveled Joe who had recovered enough to stumble over and join his friends. Smiling, Mimi reached over with her free hand and wrapped it around Joe's, her eyes watering at the sight of him safe and awake.   
  
Slowly, each DigiDestined's form faded, revealing the young man or woman within as like with Izzy, their point of contact with Gattaimon's form glowed softly.   
  
One by one the waves of energy washed over Tai and Matt, pushing the pain back further and further until slowly they stood on their feet, their bodies surrounded by glowing representations of each Crest.   
  
"Tai..can you..?"  
  
"Yea Matt. I can feel them. All of them!"  
  
"T.K.! He's alive...!"  
  
"I can feel Kari too!"  
  
Slowly each young man smiled at the other for a second before they nodded in understanding at what this meant.   
  
"We've got a second chance Tai. We can't blow it!"  
  
"I know Matt! No matter what happens to us, we've got to stop VenomMyotismon once and for all!"  
  
"Tai..?"  
  
"Yea Matt?"  
  
"I know..that..we've been through a lot..and sometimes I wasn't the best..friend..I could have been. But I want you to know that if I gotta..you know..die..there's no one I'd rather have by my side at the end."  
  
Tai blinked at the honestly in his friend's voice and smiled softly. "Same here buddy." as he paused, then looked squarely at his best friend.   
  
"For Kari.."  
  
"And T.K."  
  
"For everyone we love.."  
  
"And everything we believe in..."  
  
"VenomMyotismon is going down!" the both said with utter conviction.   
  
Staggering back, the DigiDestined leaned on each other as their powers were totally gone as they stood once more in their normal forms.   
  
"Did..did we do it.." whispered Joe as he held Mimi gently.   
  
"I..I think..."  
  
Sora's answer was cut short by two events; one being Gattaimon's sudden launching into the air, as he now hovered in place for a long moment and two VenomMyotismon's escape from his confinement as the two faced off like from an old time western.   
  
The Dark Lord could not believe his sight! This charlatan of a Digimon again opposed him! Seething in rage his attention never waived from the being before him as silently he focused every scrap of his power. He would end this and claim his destiny.   
  
Deep in Gattaimon, Matt and Tai concentrated. With eyes closed and fists clenched, both young men called on every bit of their borrow power.   
  
No matter the cost to them, it ended here and now.   
  
Matt's mind flashed with terrible images that could only be described as Hell on Earth. VenomMyotismon triumphant. Matt's home a burnt cinder. His parents dead in ghastly twisted poses; their faces etched with horror of their death at the Digimon's onslaught. T.K..beaten, battered without mercy; his young body covered in blood as he and Kari, the Light of his little brothers' life..lay beside him equally violated All his friends..dead. As lifeless as his world would soon become.   
  
**NO! I won't let this happen!!** growled Matt as slowly, Gattaimon's right fist began to glow with a swirling black energy.   
  
Sora beside him, gazing up at clouds on a lazy day. The warm sun beating down on them as off in the distance his parents voices called them to the picnic dinner at the lakeside. All his friends were there, grinning and laughing as he and Sora slowly walked down the hill, hand in hand.This is what he was fighting for; this little bit of Heaven on Earth. Even if he could not be around to share this life, he could die knowing that the ones he loved would be able to go on.   
  
"For you Sora and Kari..for you..." mummered Tai as Gattaimon's left fist started to glow, the white luminance increasing with each second.   
  
Sora and the rest of the DigiDestined stood as each second felt like an hour as the two combatants just stood there, as like silent sentinels for their respective beliefs. Then, without warning as if linked by some invisible connection, both Gattaimon and VenomMyotismon called out their attacks!  
  
"Dark Network!!"  
  
Again, the obsidian black tendrils seeped up from the ground trying to encase his foe in their neigh-unbreakable grip.   
  
His fists slamming together, Gattaimon merged his offensive and defensive attacks into one powerful weapon as his own attack cry echoed across through the air.   
  
"HELL....and......HEAVEN!!!"  
  
Shooting forth, Gattaimon plowed through the ribbons of darkness, his attack shattering the walls of darkness into nothingness as he made his way to VenomMyotismon.   
  
The Dark Lord focused every bit of his power to entrap the warrior as a blinding flash of Darkness filled the air.   
  
With a roar of determination from the young men inside, Gattaimon surged forth as a blinding flash collided with VenomMyotismon as a massive shock wave erupted, sending the DigiDestined and their Digimon tumbling back head over heels as the glare was so dense that to look at it would surely be a foolish endeavor.  
  
Across the Digital World, a foreboding sense of dread filled the air. From File Island to the continent of Server, from the depths of Whamon's ocean to the top of what had been Spiral Mountain, the Digital World shuddered as a realm hung in the balance.  
  
"Matt..." whispered T.K. as he prayed for his big brother.   
  
"Oh..Tai..." cried Sora as she hoped for the best.   
  
"Come on guys..you can do it.." challenged Joe as he held Mimi protectively, the young woman having been able to fill him in to some degree on what he missed while recovering.   
  
"I believe in you Tai..please come back to me cause I still need you big brother.." prayed Kari as she and T.K. held each other giving what quiet comfort they could.   
  
Izzy watched as best he could, trying his best to make out the emerging shadows as the light started to fade.   
  
A short gasp filled the air as Kari was the first to see the outcome of their duel. Seconds later the other DigiDestined's soft sounds of surprise filled the air as one by one their Digimon joined them, each shaken by the sight before them.   
  
Gattaimon hovered there, steam escaping from his overheated armor as the cracked and warped metal started to cool in the wind. Sagging slightly, he floated to the ground and then to his knees as he clutched a dark orb to his chest.   
  
VenomMyotismon was still standing, but it was clear he was not the victor. In the center of his dark form was a hole that Gattaimon had created when his Hell and Heaven plowed through his body and took the Digimon's black core with him.   
  
Slowly, VenomMyotismon began to laugh again. Louder and louder the sound grew, creeping down the spines of all present as the Dark Lord's body started to decompile. It was not until the effect reached his neck and head the laughter stopped as the Dark Lord, despite all his strength and power, simply vanished into nothingness.   
  
"Matt..Tai!"  
  
"You did it Matt!"  
  
"Way to go big bro!"   
  
Various other cheers filled the air as human and Digimon alike ran over to the combined DigiDestined until a warning hand was raised by the armored figure as he looked at them for the longest moment. Then, suddenly, he collapsed as the orb of darkness rolled out of his hands and down a nearby hillside.   
  
The orb forgotten by all present but one, they watched as slowly Gattaimon's figure began to fade and after long, tense moments, Matt and Tai lay there dressed in their normal outfits.   
  
But they were still. Unmoving. As quiet as the grave.   
  
Sora and Kari ran towards Tai's form as Joe, Mimi and T.K. went to Matt.   
  
Joe checked Matt's pulse. "He's alive..but..it's so faint..."  
  
Sora nodded.."Tai..Tai's the same way Joe!"  
  
Kari gently took her brothers hand. "Tai..please..come back to us."  
  
T.K. did the same, clutching Matt's hand as if by sheer will he could pull his brother back from the edge of mortal release. "Come on Matt..come back to us. I may be ..I may be growing up Matt..but I still need you. Do you hear me Matt? I still need you!" as his tears started to fall.  
  
Kari and Sora's eyes too released their tears and in unison they gently splashed against Matt's cheeks as T.K.'s did the same moments later.   
  
Gabumon, Agumon, all the Digimon closed their eyes and prayed in their own way for their friends to come back. Unnoticed by them or their human friends, each of them began to glow softly.   
  
"D..don't cry Sora..okay? It doesn't..look good on you..."  
  
"Tai?? Tai!!" she screamed with relief as her arms wrapped around the young man and she gave him a powerful hug as Kari held her brother as well, thanking whatever powers returned him to her.   
  
"You..sure..about that T.K.?"  
  
"Matt?"  
  
Slowly the young man nodded and clutched his little brother's hand tightly. "Are you sure you still need me T.K.? You were pretty brave out there..."  
  
Still crying softly T.K. nodded. "I'll always need you Matt. I'll always need my big brother.." and he hugged Matt nearly as tight as Kari and Sora held Tai.   
  
Mimi and Joe had been holding back, worried of course but this was a situation that called for the strength that only family and the love of someone close held. But despite the horrors they had just endured, Mimi knew she would look back on this day not with fear but with joy as she realized something her heart had been trying to tell her for a long time only she had been too stubborn to listen.   
  
She deeply cared for Joe. It wasn't love in the same sense that Tai and Sora had, or what T.K. and Kari had expressed, but still...  
  
But could he possibly care for her the same way?   
  
A gently squeeze of her hand brought her attention from that train of though to Joe as the young man looked at her.   
  
For a long moment each stared at the other, not a word being said. But, then, in a moment they both sensed they shared a gentle kiss and a deep hug as Mimi felt her worries evaporate in Joe's embrace.   
  
"Uhm..guys? I hate to break up all the hugging..."  
  
Sora grinned slighlty, blushing as she and Tai looked over at Agumon and were about to ask what was up when they noticed on their on what indeed was 'up'--their Digivices!  
  
"Oh no, not again..." muttered Joe.   
  
"Oh..I got dizzy the last time watching this..." squeaked Mimi, drawing an amused look from the others.   
  
Spinning clockwise in the air, the eight Digivices broke apart and with a flash of light each had reattached themselves to the DigiDestined!  
  
"Woah..prodigious! Does this mean everything is back to normal!"  
  
"I hope so Izzy! Digivolving was interesting, but I think I'll leave it to the professionals! Right Gatomon?"  
  
Turning around, Kari went to look at her friend but the feline Digimon was no where to be seen.   
  
"Gatomon??"  
  
"She was just right here" mentioned Gomamon.   
  
"Where could she be??"  
  
"I don't know Kari" said Biyomon, "But we'll find her. "  
  
Kari nodded and the Digimon started to fan out away from the hillside back towards the forest as Kari worked to get Tai and Matt to their feet.   
  
But Gatomon had not vanished into thin air, nor had she left for the forest. After Matt and Tai had started to wake up, she quietly slipped down the hillside and after a minute or two searching found her objective--the Orb of Darkness Gattaimon had dropped when he reverted back to the two humans.   
  
"So this is all that's left of you Myotismon..." the feline said to the air.   
  
~~So you are my executioner after all Gatomon?~~ the air whispered back.   
  
"They don't understand. They think your defeated. That's what we all thought last time."  
  
~~But you understand, don't you Gatomon?~~  
  
"Yes. You'll keep coming back again and again to threaten us over and over."  
  
The air laughed. ~~Of course! I am Myotismon. You may have defeated me now, but my evil is eternal. I shall come back stronger before. You shall never know peace my treacherous Digimon....~~  
  
Gatomon didn't reply for the longest moment as she stared at the slowly decaying orb in front of her. In a few moments the energy would be returned to Primary Village to start the process all over anew. It may be years before the Dark Lord again grew powerful enough to threaten her world. But it would come. Of that she had no doubt.   
  
Not unless...  
  
Slowly she drew back her paw and the charge for a Lighting Paw started to build.   
  
The air laughed again. ~~Come now Gatomon! Remember what your human said. You are too good for such actions! Besides, you destroy me and all your atonement will be for nothing! You will be claimed by the darkness you seek to escape! You are weak Gatomon! Pitiful! You don't have the stomach for it! You can not do it because your pitiful human is more important than your revenge~~   
  
Gatomon looked at the orb, almost totally gone now save for the very core of Myotismon's code. Deep inside her mind, Kari's gentle pleading for her to be above the anger echoed over and over as it fought against the his laughter that filled her thoughts as well.  
  
"No, Myotismon. Kari is more important to me than anything or anyone; even my soul..." and with that Gatomon plunged the lighting paw into the core of his being and let loose with all her might.   
  
And if on the wind she heard a scream of eternal agony, she paid it no mind.   
  
Staring at the orb until the last particle had disappeared, Gatomon finally exhaled the breath she had been holding. Without a further sound she clawed her way back up the hill and began to walk over to Kari.   
  
Kari blinked as the sound of rocks rolling downhill caught her attention. Looking over, she caught sight of Gatomon coming over the hillside, her normally pristine fur covered with dirt and grime. Standing up, she nodded once to Tai (who along with Matt had been able to reach their feet with some stability) and went over to her friend.   
  
They stopped a few feet from each other, Gatomon doing her best to hide the look of uncertanity on her face and Kari trying her own best to hide her shock at the look in the feline's eyes. Then, each took a few hesitant steps until finally Kari scooped her Digimon up and held her close as Gatomon brokenly whispered to her.   
  
"I'm sorry Kari..."  
  
Running her fingers through the tarnished fur, Kari shook her head and just held her friend. Kari knew..somehow, on some level, what Gatomon had done. The link between them was too strong to deny it. But this was not a time to pass judgment; Kari knew that what Gatomon had done was what she though she had to do.   
  
What right did Kari have to judge anyone on such a belief? She didn't, so they simply held each other until a strange sound filled the air. Slowly it got louder and one by one the Digimon who had been looking for Gatomon came back to the clearing as the buzzing seemed to be directly overhead.   
  
Shielding their eyes from the sun, the DigiDestined looked on astonished as Gennai came into view, riding what looked to be a mobile version of the image transmitter he used to first contact the DigiDestined after the defeat of Devimon. The main difference was this was much wider and the edges were spinning at a fantastic rate as it appeared that is what was giving the craft it's lift capabilities.   
  
Turning away as the dust settled, the group smiled as Gennai stepped off the platform. "Oh my what happened here? It looks like the morning after my last Happy New Digi-Year party..."  
  
Tai and the others smiled. "You might..uhm..could say that Gennai. We kinda ran into Myotismon and.."  
  
"Oh my! That's what I came to warn you about. My sources tell me that he's planing on trying to take over the Digital World again!"  
  
Matt sighed and bit back the urge to reply in a way he really shouldn't. "You don't have to worry about that Gennai. We sent him packing."  
  
"Oh really? Excellent! Now I can get my shows without interference. Those bats of his were terrible on my sports channel.."  
  
Mimi resisted the urge to scream and walked over to Gennai. "Uhm..Gennai. Something weird kind of happened and .."  
  
"Oh. Weird you say? How weird?"  
  
Izzy spoke up next. "We digivolved Gennai!"  
  
"Oh really! Oh my..I was wondering if that was going to happen...."  
  
A collective shock wave passed through the group. "You /knew/ about that Gennai??" exclaimed Joe.   
  
"Well, not really. I suspected such a thing was possible, but the odds of it happening were so small it didn't occur to me to mention it.." he paused and looked over each one of the DigiDestined. "How do you feel now?"  
  
"Well..normal I guess Gennai.."  
  
Sora grinned..."That's not saying much Tai.."  
  
A mixed chuckle filled the air. "She's right Tai. This is as close to normal as your going to get.."  
  
Tai turned and looked at his friend. "Thanks Matt. Remind me again who it was who put itching powder in Sora's soccer outfit before the big game?"  
  
Matt blinked and looked over at Sora, whose face went from holding a gentle smile to one of shock and anger.."Maaattt....." she warningly growled.   
  
Shooting a look at Tai, Matt stammered. "It wasn't on purpose Sora! Honest. I didn't know you shared a locker with June and..."  
  
"So you put itching powder in MY outfit by mistake but you were trying to put it in June's cheer leading outfit to..get out of a date with her!?"  
  
"You don't understand Sora. I had too! I had plans that night and she invited herself but since it was just me and the guys and we were going out to a str.." Matt started to explain when he barely caught himself and shook his head as a round of laughter erupted from everyone present except Gennai who chose to not embarrass Matt further by commenting and the Digimon who didn't understand the meaning of his near-fatal slip of the tongue.   
  
Sora bent over double laughing for a long moment before she was able to compose herself. "A..apology accepted Matt..but don't ever do it again or you'll wish you were fight Seadramon.."  
  
Nodding at the gracious offer, Matt took it and ran. "S..sure Sora. No problem.."  
  
Again a small bit of laughter erupted until Gennai cleared his throat and the DigiDestined turned around to face their friend and mentor.   
  
"I'm sorry to break up the party, but there is a reason I needed to find you other than warning you about Myotismon.."  
  
Joe groaned. "Not another bunch of bad guys we've got to defeat Gennai?"  
  
The elder Digital being laughed. "Oh no! Not this time! I came to tell you all that if you survived against Myotismon, that it was time to turn in your Digivices!"  
  
Blinking, the crowd looked at Gennai as if he had just grew another head and started speaking in rhyme. "Turn in our..." muttered Izzy as he looked at the small square object that had changed his life..all of their lives..so many years ago.   
  
"Of course. It's time for you to move on with your lives and with the defeat of Myotismon, your obligations as the DigiDestined are done!"  
  
"But Gennai..." muttered Matt.   
  
"I mean..are you sure Gennai?" asked Tentamon.   
  
"Of course I'm sure. I am an ancient being filled with wisdom and knowledge. Or something like that anyway. Besides, why do you want to keep them? If you do, you might have to come back someday to the Digital World and fight again. If you keep your Digivices it may mean giving up your life on Earth at the drop of a hat; well, not my hat since I don't wear them but that's something to consider. Anyway, if you keep them you might have to fight again. Do you /really/ want to worry about that?"  
  
A heavy silence filled the group for a moment before Matt spoke up. "Then if we have to fight, we fight. As great as having a normal kinda life sounds, I know I couldn't stand myself if I found out the Digital World was in danger and I turned my back on it. I....we..still have a lot of friends here and I couldn't sleep at night if I didn't help out just because it was dangerous!"  
  
"How about the rest of you?" asked Gennai.   
  
A round of nods answered him. "I mean, I still don't like fighting Gennai, but Matt's right! We've got a lot of friends here and I would rather miss a manicure appointment than find out after the fact that Monzaemon got hurt because I wasn't there!"  
  
Joe shook his head and smiled at how much different, and how much the same, Mimi had become over the years. Still, what she meant carried a lot of weight. "I agree with Mimi Gennai. Just because we've met some sort of technical obligation, but you just can't expect us to abandon our friends!"  
  
Gennai listened for a moment to the arguments and sighed. "I suppose I can't get any of you to change your minds?"  
  
A fierce silence was his reply.   
  
Sighing he nodded. "If that's your wish then I can force you. But at least you'll be able to visit your Digimon when you want..."  
  
Agumon blinked as did the other Digimon. "Visit us?"  
  
"Well Agumon, you certainty can't go live with them permanently in the human world can you?"  
  
"Why not Gennai? We have before and we can do it again!"  
  
"Gatomon's right Gennai.." said Palamon. "Mimi is my best friend and I don't think I could stand to be apart of from her again like before!"  
  
"Come now. How are you going to hide from their parents? Stick you in a closet every time they walk by?"  
  
"I think.." started Tai as he sighed softly "I think maybe it's time to tell our parents everything. I mean, they know we were the DigiDestined, but I think if we tell them about what's happened here..and how we're not in any danger at the moment....and how much our friends want to be with us..that they'll understand. I mean, I need Agumon as much as, well, as much as I hope he needs me."  
  
"Oh Tai, of course I do! We all want to be with our friends, right guys?"  
  
A chorus of nods came from the Digimon and again Gennai shook his head.   
  
"'Your going to be stubborn about this aren't you? Oh very well..but when their parents freak out and make you wear flea collars remember I warned you..."  
  
A giggle erupted from Kari and a few others as the mental image of their Digimon with the aforementioned collars burst into her mind as Gomamon leaned over to Gatomon.   
  
"What's a flea collar?" he whispered.   
  
"Trust me, you don't want to know...." she replied.   
  
"Well, if I can't talk you out of giving up your Digivices can I at least get you to come visit an old mentor from time to time?"  
  
A soft wave of laughter filled the clearing as a round of hugs was bestowed on Gennai until Izzy's voice broke the stillness. "Darn it!"  
  
"What is it Izzy?"   
  
"With Myotismon's castle destroyed so was the Digiport there. And the nearest one that I recall is over two days hike from here..."  
  
A collection of groans filled the air this time.  
  
"Oh man, it will be just like old times.." moaned Joe. "All that hiking makes me tired..."  
  
Mimi giggled and gave Joe a hug, causing a soft smile to erupt on Sora and Kari's face. "Oh well Joe, at least we get to have a nice tour of the place one last time.."  
  
"Actually, it might take a few days, but I can cobble something up that would work like a Digiport with what I have in my flying saucer. It will take a while, but that would give you time to do whatever you wanted to do one last time..."  
  
"I would like to see Andromon again" mentioned Kari  
  
"And me and Patamon can go talk to Electmon..." said T.K. as his friend nodded in agreement.   
  
"And me and Joe..well, we can go see some old friends. Right Joe?" softly suggested Mimi.   
  
Joe looked over and was confused for a second until a glimmer of understanding clued him in. "Yea..I suppose we do need to do that Mimi.."  
  
"I wouldn't mind a swim with Whamon.." grinned Gomamon. "I've got to get some new fish stories before I go!"  
  
A soft moan came from somewhere in the group of Digimon, but Gomamon couldn't quite tell who it came from so he ignored it for now.   
  
Although Izzy didn't mention anything he wanted to do, the look in his eyes that Tentamon caught said that a definite conversation would be forthcoming.   
"Then it's settled? You'll visit who you want and meet back here in three days to go home?" confirmed Gennai.   
  
"Sounds good to me Gennai." answered Matt.   
  
"But what about our parents guys?" mentioned Sora. "We all told them we were going to see a friend in the hospital and we've already been gone for a long time. A few more days and my mon's gonna call out the national guard for sure!"  
  
That thought caused a lot of head shaking among the humans before Izzy spoke up. "Well guys, if we're going to tell our parents the truth then that few extra days will have to be part of it.."  
  
Nodding, Tai agreed. "Yea..your right Izzy. The whole truth this time.."  
  
"Well then, it's settled. Izzy, unless you have somewhere to go I would like some help getting the Digiport together..."  
  
"Of course Gennai. Be glad to help.."  
  
Recovering what camping supplies they had brought with them that survived the destruction of Myotismon's castle, the DigiDestined and their Digimon split up and went to see their friends as Gennai and Izzy worked on the Digiport.   
  
**  
  
Three days almost to the hour, the last of the DigiDestined walked into the clearing as Joe and Mimi apparently had taken the long way back for some reason.   
  
Looking over the assembled group, Gennai smiled. "I guess it's time to say goodbye kids..." he started, but the tears in his eyes gave him pause.."I think, though I might be wrong..that I will miss you all deeply. You have saved our world and I just wish there were a way to say thanks but..."  
  
Kari stepped forth and gave their friend a hug. "It's okay Gennai. If it hadn't happened, no of us would be the great friends we are now.." as she cast a quick glance back at a now-blushing T.K. "or have met our Digimon. Maybe all of that happening was part of our destiny too...?"  
  
Gennai smiled. "Maybe Kari. But your obligations to destiny are over and a new beginning awaits you back home." he paused and looked around the group once more. "Is everyone ready?"  
  
Everyone, both human and Digimon, nodded.   
  
"Okay then, everyone on the platform" Gennai motioned as he stood in the center of the flying disk.   
  
Sora looked at Izzy. "Did you two turn Gennai's flyer into the Digiport?"  
  
"Oh no Sora. The Digiport's close by..well, close by using the flyer anyway. Gennai suggested we build it there to get a smoother ride back to our world. Don't want our last time to be where we wind up tangled in knots on the other end right?"  
  
"Oh yea. That'll be one thing I won't miss!" commented Matt who was met by several nods of agreement.   
  
"Then hold on everyone cause here we go...!" shouted Gennai as he tried to be heard over the sound of the flyer lifting off.   
  
In awe the Digimon and humans watched the forest, swamps, oceans and rivers zip underneath them as soon an all too familiar island came into view.   
  
"Hey..it's File Island!"  
  
"Right Joe! The Digiport is right over there.." pointed Izzy as the others followed his finger.   
  
Banking right, Gennai flew towards a thick patch of forest and soon he was in a clearing that gave everyone else besides Izzy a creepy sense of Deja Vu.   
  
"Hey..I know this place!" grinned T.K.  
  
"Yea..your right T.K.!" laughed Sora. "This is the clearing we first fell into when we came to the Digital World!"  
  
"Izzy, did you know about this?" asked Tentamon.   
  
Izzy grinned, caught by his friend. "Not really. When Gennai told me the place we needed to build it I didn't recongize it at first but after I did it seemed kinda appropriate don't you think?"  
  
Laughing, Tai nodded. "Yea Izzy..it is..."  
  
Slowly the flyer landed several feet away from a freshly built television on a huge boulder. After the craft came to a complete stop the DigiDestined stepped off followed by their Digimon.   
  
A heavy sadness filled the air as everyone looked around at the clearing where it all began so long ago. The same clearing that now marked the end of their adventures in the Digital World.   
  
The tears were starting to flow, both from the humans and Digimon as each team paired together. Taking one final look around as if etching every leaf, every blade of grass into their memories, the DigiDestined and their partners turned to Gennai.   
  
"We're ready Gennai.." said Tai softly as he held Sora's hand in his.   
  
With only a slight nod Gennai stood back and watched.   
  
Slowly, each one took out their Digivice and together with voices of conviction, yelled out the command.   
  
"Digiport..open!"  
  
The T.V. flared to life as the all too familiar symbol of the Digiport opened and the group was sucked into the vortex for the last time.  
  
Just as the Digital World vanished from view, Matt heard a strange echo in his mind.   
  
~~Beware young holder of Friendship. The darkness still lurks in the hidden places. Love is the great key you need to lock it away, but it is also the one thing that will guarantee its victory. Be wary, but be trusting my child for in that trust lies your salvation.~~  
  
And with that, the voice-and the Digital World--vanished beyond sight as the DigiDestined were once again on their way home.   
  
Gennai watched the Digiport flicker and close, then watched the blank screen for long moments before turning his attention to the sky.   
  
"I was wondering when you would get here..."  
  
"I am sorry I am late Gennai, but I had to take care of..things.." apologized The Entity.   
  
"You missed your chance to say good-bye."  
  
"I know, but I believe it is for the best. You, on the other hand Gennai, were very unfair. Tricking the young ones that way..." she said, more than a slight hint of humor in her voice.   
  
"Well, it was the best I could do. You and I both know they would have insisted on their Digimon staying here where they would be 'happier' no matter how much pain it would have caused them to be apart. I simply played the 'bad cop' and got them to see the best point of view."   
"By tricking them into thinking they were in control and making the decisions when they were making the decisions you wanted them to make all along..."  
  
Gennai didn't quite grin from ear to ear.   
  
"But you chose to not tell them of the changes did you?"  
  
"Would you have?"  
  
"No, I do not think so. Even if their powers return in times of need, it must be of their choosing to use them as they see fit. Now they are free of the dictates of destiny; let them be unaware and happy. If anyone deserves such happiness, it is them..."  
  
Gennai nodded in agreement, letting the subject drop.   
  
"Are they ready?" asked the voice after a moment.   
  
"Almost, but I certainty hope we don't need them."  
  
"Neither do I Gennai, but you know that someday we will have need for them to be given.."   
  
Nodding in reluctant agreement, Gennai pulled out eight small triangular shaped Digivices with small circular screens on them, each triangle a different color.   
  
"I guess the old saying is true..."  
  
The Entity 'looked' at Gennai. "Which one..?"  
  
"The more things change, the more they stay the same..."  
  
A long pause filled the air as Gennai finally felt the Entity nodding in agreement. Without another word he put the devices in his pocket and with a respectful glance he lifted off in the flyer and disappeared over the horizon.   
  
Alone, the Entity shimmered for a moment before her gentle voice resonated out as she began to fade.   
  
"Yes..I guess so Gennai. The more things change..the more they do stay the same...." and with that she vanished into thin air leaving the clearing empty save for the memories.   
  
The memories of eight wondrous children, their Digimon friends, and the world they changed for the better.   
  
"Woah!"  
"Crap!"  
"Not again!"  
"This is gonna hurt!"  
"Hey..watch my tail!"  
"Ow, my ear!"  
"I think.. I'm going to barf.."  
"The dividing driver must have out of sequence!"  
"Watch my paw!"  
"That's MY paw"  
  
THUD!  
  
Like an ugly 7/10 split, the DigiDestined and their Digimon tumbled out of the Digiport and landed in a most undignified way. For long moments everyone tried to get their bearings but the humans soon realized their faces were in places they didn't need to be and a massive rush to get untangled occurred, resulting in an array of sprains, scrapes and pulled muscles, not to mention a round of embarrassed blushing from the couples.   
  
Finally feeling less like a pretzel, the group looked at the now dormant computer in Izzy's room and sighed.   
  
"I guess that's that guys.." said Tai softly.   
  
"Yea..I guess..so.." added Sora with more than a hint of sadness in her voice.   
  
"Even though there was a lot of tough times..I don't think I'd trade it for anything.."  
  
Mimi nodded in agreement with Joe. "Me too, but I won't miss some of those fashions! Oh ick..green and purple aren't colors you can accessorize easy no matter how hard you try!"  
  
A round of laughter erupted from the group as Mimi looked on, a bit shocked. "Well, they are!"  
  
Grinning, Joe gave Mimi a gentle hug with one arm. "I know Mimi. Maybe they'll change it thanks to all your fashion sense.."  
  
Mimi brightened. "Maybe they will! Thanks Joe!" and she kissed him on the cheek, causing him to blush deeply until the door busted open and Izzy's parents looked on in shock.   
  
"Izzy??"  
  
"Mom..??"  
  
"Oh..son!" said Izzy's dad as the two rushed over and gave their boy a huge hug!  
  
"I'm ..glad to see..you both too..but I can't breathe dad!"  
  
"Where have you been son?"  
"We were so...oh..my!"  
  
Blinking, Izzy looked over at his mom as she paled slightly at the sight of Tentamon.   
  
"It's okay Mom. You remember Tentamon right?"  
  
"Tenta..oh yes! Wait..you..went back to the Digital world??"  
  
"Well mom..we kinda had too."  
  
"But you told me you were going to see a sick friend!" she not too lightly scolded.   
  
"Well, at the time mom that's why we thought we WERE going, but..."  
  
"Mrs. Izumi" interrupted Tai. "It's kinda of a long story, and we wanna tell what happened, but would it be okay if we called our parents and invited them over here? It'd be easier for all of us to explain it at once..."  
  
Izzy's dad nodded. "I don't see that as a problem, but I hope this kind of disappearing act won't be occurring on a regular basis..."  
  
Mrs. Izumi blinked as a collective depression seemed to settle over her son and his friends for a moment before Sora smiled at them softly.   
  
"No sir..I can promise that won't happen at all..."  
  
Hearing the twinge of regret in her voice, Izzy's mom could easily see that their story would be one hard to tell, but necessary none the less. After a few seconds, her husband returned with the phone and the calls began.   
  
**  
It had been a long night for everyone, especially Mimi's parents who had gotten tickets on the Concord to get back to Japan to see their daughter. Even severely jet lagged, they had sat through the entire conversation with her and Joe and despite the surprises the pair dropped, both her mom and dad understood to some degree what happened and approved of the surprising but favorable outcome that had occurred because of their adventure.   
  
After everyone else had went to bed (as Izzy's parents were kind enough to let everyone stay there; though it was somewhat cramped) Matt stood alone on their balcony gazing up into the stars as the voice he had heard repeated in his mind.   
  
**How can love be the key and the danger?** he mused, trying to sort out the meaning of the cryptic warning.   
  
**But what kind of love do I have to be careful of? Is it because I care for T.K. so much that if something happens to him the Darkness will win? Or is it the kind of love I have for my mom and dad?**  
  
Sighing, he gently slammed his fists on the railing unable to figure out what it could mean. Suddenly, a thought occurred to him...   
  
**Or is it..maybe..the love someone other than them.. has for me?? Na..that can't be it..can it??** he silently asked the stars in the clear sky above.   
  
** Is there really someone out there..someone who could love me that much..for me??**  
  
That final question lingered with Matt for hours as he watched the universe unfold in quiet splendor.   
  
  
Epilog  
  
  
A hundred miles and several hours later in the small district of Juban, another young person was staring at the same night sky searching for answers to questions she couldn't even begin to ask.   
  
Unable to sleep for the fourth time in as many nights, the young woman sat in the small alcove at her window, knees pressed to chest as the stars twinkled across the black velvet the clear night let in. Her blue nightgown shimmered in the light from a beautiful crescent moon.   
  
Amelia Mizuno stood quietly in the doorway and watched her blue haired daughter become lost in the dream world she had taken to inhabiting of late in the quiet early morning hours.   
  
Even though she tried to talk about it with Amy, the young woman wouldn't..or couldn't..explain what had become so important that her sleep and her studies had fallen to such secondary importance. Her grades had not dropped, nor had any of her college professors mentioned problems the few occasions she had bumped into them about town. But the nightly vigil was beginning to take it's toll on Amy's concentration. On more than one occasion, simple conversations became difficult as Amelia had to repeat herself to catch her daughters attention.   
  
But even if Amy didn't want to talk about it, Amelia had a clue as to what the problem was; a mothers' intuition was a powerful thing even if unexplainable by modern science.   
  
Amy was lonely; her heart aching for that kind of love that only one special person could give. Not even a mother's love-no matter how powerful or deep-could fill such a void. And that is what frustrated Ameila so much; to be so powerless even knowing the face of the enemy that plagued her daughter's heart.   
  
Easing away quietly, Ameilia gently shut the door and walked back to her own room. Once there, she slipped back into bed and closed her eyes and for the first time in a long while, prayed to whatever powers that be to send her daughter a great love to fill the void in her heart. Finishing, the woman settled down into the covers and drifted off to sleep.   
  
Unseen by the now sleeping Amy, the planet Mercury twinkled brightly in the night sky for a moment before settling back into the sea of velvet it had rested in for so long as the darkness gave way to the light of day.   
  
A day that would change two lives forever....   
  
  
  
To be continued in--'Of Crests and Planets"  
  



	5. Default Chapter Title

Okay, I got stupid and sent the last part in without the links! Sorry about that folks! Here you are for you viewing pleasure!!  
Links for pictures to story  
www.angelfire.com/tx4/transformers/images/knight_lupis.jpg  
  
www.angelfire.com/tx4/transformers/images/venus_elita.jpg  
  
www.angelfire.com/tx4/transformers/images/medi_rama.jpg  
www.angelfire.com/tx4/transformers/images/gattai.jpg  
  



End file.
